


By The Light of Stars

by frickfrackpaddywack



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Biology, Aliens, Barbed Penis, Chains, Collars, Come Eating, Dick Growth, Dorks in Love, Dubious Consent, Emotional Constipation, Fake Science, Feelings, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penises, Needles, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other, Outer Space, Oviposition, Piercings, Polyamory, Public Masturbation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Telepathy, Teleportation, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Trans Male Character, Xenophilia, cat alien, non-humanoid aliens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2020-11-28 01:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frickfrackpaddywack/pseuds/frickfrackpaddywack
Summary: Charlie has always wanted to go into space, ever since he was a little boy, and when he finally gets the chance to, he takes it! Things don't go exactly as planned however. When everything goes horribly wrong, will he be able to make a new life for himself out in space, and maybe even find something he never knew he wanted?A poly love story, with a trans male main character! Join us as we explore space, and the unique love between a lost human far from home, and two alien best buds who are trying to figure out where they stand.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey there readers! and welcome to another story, because I have lost all sense of reason and control of my life XD
> 
> A few words before we jump in! Yes the main character is a trans man, and no he does not reflect every trans experience (I mean there are aliens, so that kind of destroys any chance of this being an every day situation for pretty much everyone). I just really loved the idea of being an astronaut when I was younger, and I am living out my childhood dreams, and my more adult fucky alien loving dreams all at once, alright? Don't judge me lol
> 
> That being said, I like what I like, and this piece may not be for everyone, and that's okay! Heed the tags, and do note that I tend to add them as I write, as I don't really plan very far ahead. I tag for what I know, but will be adding as I go.
> 
> Please enjoy, and as always, I love comments and kudos, and interacting with readers! Please don't hesitate to leave a comment below!!
> 
> ALSO, while there will undoubtedly be some dark moments, this will probably be lighter than most (lol like all of them) of my previous works ^u^ and if anyone needs a heads up about a tag and what that means story wise, I don't mind sharing if it makes it easier to read.

Charlie had always wanted to be an astronaut, ever since he was a little boy. He had dreamed of nothing else. He still had drawings from when he was six where he had drawn himself going into space in a big rocket ship. When he had heard about the mission to go to the outer ring of planets, he had done everything in his power to be a part of that mission. He had trained for years, had done the simulations, and now he was strapped into a ship about to head out, and away from Earth. He wouldn’t be back for a few years at least. Despite advancements in technology, they still hadn’t managed to completely eliminate the time it took to cross space, but it was a hell of a lot better than when space travel first started.

His copilot - Peter - was babbling away about something or other. The man never stopped talking. Charlie was only half listening, as he looked back at the Earth. They were above her now, and she was beautiful. There was so much blue, even more than in the old days. Water levels had risen a lot, but it was still breathtaking. 

“Hey,” Peter said, waving a gloved hand in front of Charlie’s face. Charlie blinked, and snapped back into the conversation. “You think we’ll make it? No one’s ever gone out this far before,” he said. That was true, and Charlie knew there was a lot of opportunity for things to go horribly wrong once you were in space.

“Of course! I promised your wife I’d bring you back, didn’t I? And if not then at least we got to be a part of the coolest expedition in history,” Charlie said.

“Dude, that’s not actually reassuring,” Peter said, letting out a nervous laugh as he shook his head. Charlie sighed.

“I can’t actually promise everything will be fine, but I know we have one of the best ground teams, and we have the safety pod which can sustain us for a few months while they try to figure out a rescue plan if we get stuck. Like sure, we might die, but I might die crossing the street to get my mail. If I’m going, I’d rather it be out here,” Charlie told him.

Peter just laughed, shaking his head again.

“You’re so weird,” Peter said.

“There are worse things to be,” Charlie said, shrugging. He was fine with being weird. It had served him well throughout his life.

They chatted for a while, and then it was time to head to their sleep pods. Charlie set their ship to auto, the coordinates already punched in. An alarm would warn them if they were on route for a collision. In the meantime they needed to sleep. They would be out for a few days, and as they got closer they would be woken up for a while, and then go back to sleep, and repeat the process until they arrived. 

Charlie made his way through the ship, and into the small sleeping quarters. He took off the suit they had needed for take off, and switched into sleep clothes. He cleaned his teeth, and face, and then got into the sleeping pod. The lid descended over him, blocking out the light of the cabin, and he closed his eyes. He hoped for sweet dreams.

A siren blared, and Charlie bonked his head as he tried to sit up in the pod. Peter was running around in the red light of the emergency signal. Charlie pushed open his pod, and scrambled out, falling flat on his face. How long had they been out?

“What is it? What happened?” Charlie barked as sparks flew near his head.

“We got hit by something! Why didn’t the sensors warn us before we hit?!” Peter yelled over the groaning of the ship. Charlie sprang into action, and bolted for the cockpit, with Peter on his heels.

The view outside the window was chaos. Massive rocks were pelting the ship, causing damage, and destroying the hull. One was heading straight for the viewing window, and if it hit with enough force, it might crack it. They would die before they could reach safety.

“Fuck -” Charlie swore. “Escape pod - now!” 

He grabbed Peter’s arm, and pulled him along behind him as he rushed through the corridors. The ship shuddered, and the artificial gravity gave out. Charlie was running one second, and floating the next.

“Shit!” he yelled, as he swam through the air, pushing himself down the corridor. They were close. They just needed to get in, and then they could eject and hopefully clear the rocks. If they were lucky, they’d be able to repair the ship once they had passed by. 

They were almost there when the lights flickered, and then shuddered off too.

“Dammit -” Peter growled from behind him. He paused, and looked out the view port, and his eyes went wide with horror. Charlie looked out, and all he could see was a rock that was about to hit them. “MOVE!” Peter screamed.

They forced their way through the last stretch of ship, and Charlie had to use the manual override to open the escape pod door. He scrambled in, and held out his hand for Peter. The rock hit the view port, and Peter shoved Charlie into the pod, and slammed the button to close the door, a moment before the view port gave way and Peter was sucked into the vacuum of space. Charlie screamed, banging on the escape pod window, but Peter was long gone, and their ship all but destroyed. He had to eject the escape pod or he would die too.

Trembling fingers flicked all the switches to bring the pod to life, and then he slammed the ejection button, and the pod rushed into space. The universe spun around him, and he strapped himself into a seat, and held on for dear life. He looked over at the empty seat next to his - Peter’s seat. Charlie broke down in tears, sobbing. He couldn’t see except out a very small window. There, amongst the rocks, and the wreckage of their ship was Peter’s broken body. Charlie yelled and screamed, but no one would ever hear him. He had promised Peter’s wife he would bring her husband home, but now he’d be lucky if he even made it back himself to tell her what happened. 

He needed to signal for help. He could grieve after. If he died then so did Peter’s story, and all they had worked for. Charlie looked around, and sure enough there was an emergency beacon. He steered the pod away from the rocks and the wreckage, and got into clear space. He had no idea where he was in relation to where they were going. How long had they slept? An hour? Two days? A week? He sent out the distress beacon, and sent a prayer to anyone who would listen that he be rescued before he starved to death or ran out of air.

Charlie leaned back in his seat. How had things gone so wrong? The censors should have awoken them long before they were hit. Had the system worked properly, the would have been able to maneuver out of the way, easily avoiding the rocks, and -

The ship shuddered. Charlie frowned, and unbuckled himself, running over to the small port. He couldn’t see anything, but then he fell forward as the ship was dragged upwards.

“What the fuck?” he demanded of the air as he tried to stand up. Did something have him? There weren’t any of the rocks near him except a few small stray pieces, and there was no way anyone from Earth had picked up his signal yet. So what was it then? Charlie grabbed one of the space suits off the wall, and pulled it on as fast as he could. The last thing he needed was to get launched into space without a suit…like Peter had. 

He had just finished locking his helmet into place when the hatch was opened. Charlie looked up, and screamed. There was some sort of creature covered in thick, black fur staring down at him, with far too many eyes. Was- was that an alien? Had he just made Earth’s first contact with aliens?!

The creature made a strange clicking noise, and Charlie felt an awful pressure behind his eyes. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. He stumbled forward, and long arms caught him, holding him upright. Another arm moved, and slid off his helmet. Charlie gasped, but the air was...fine? He could breathe!

“Oh thank God,” Charlie panted as he tried to calm his racing heart. The creature had something metallic in their paw-like hand, and brought it close to Charlie’s face. He tried to back away, but the creature’s arms were very long indeed, and he felt something cold and hard touch his forehead. He grabbed his head, and leaned forward, wincing as pain lanced through his skull. 

When he opened his eyes, he was standing in a large hangar, and around him were hundreds of vessels - space crafts. Charlie stared in awe. How was this real? Had he hit his head and started hallucinating? Was Peter still alive, asleep, and it was all a stress fueled dream?

“You - hurt?” the weird clicking of the creature suddenly made sense. Were they speaking English? Charlie blinked at them. No...they were still clicking, but Charlie’s mind was supplying him with a translation of sorts. How in the world -

The creature shook him, a gentle back and forth, and asked again, “You - HURT?”

Right. Charlie needed to answer.

“My uh - my ship was destroyed...my copilot is dead...I’m stranded out here...I don’t think I’m hurt though,” he stammered. The creature made a small noise that didn’t translate at all, and then said. “Good. No hurt.” 

Charlie wondered if that was how the alien spoke, or if it was that the technology translating didn’t understand English enough to give him a better translation. The creature picked him up, and it took all he had not to struggle.

“Clean time, then I sell,” the alien said.

Wait. What? Did they say sell? He was going to be sold, like livestock or something? No, no, no! That wasn’t okay. Charlie started to struggle against his captor, but he felt so dizzy, and his head was aching, and their arms were so long.

“No fight!” they snapped, smacking him on the back of his legs. Something sharp pricked him, and he heard a small hiss, and then felt a cold something or other rushing into his system. Charlie felt a swell of panic as the world swam in his vision, before going dark.

  
  


When Charlie awoke, the first thing he noticed was that he was tied down, and very naked. He felt a moment of panic as he realized that he was naked as he was never naked in front of others unless he had to be, and even then it was under duress. 

“I can’t sell ‘em if they’re hurt,” the fuzzy, black alien said. “They said they weren’t hurt, but who knows if that’s even true. They were barely making sense, even with the translator.” They were speaking to another alien with soft pink skin that seemed to almost glow faintly, and large bulbous eyes.

Charlie realized two things: one was that the translator was working better, and the second was that they didn’t know what he was. That meant they wouldn’t realize he was different. He let out a small sigh of relief, and regretted it instantly as too many eyes turned to look at him.

“Look at ‘em, no hair, or claws...how the -” the next word fuzzed out in Charlie’s mind. Clearly there wasn’t a good translation for every word. “Does a creature like that survive? I’m hoping -” clicking noises, maybe a name? “Will buy ‘em. I know I don’t want ‘em. They’re so ugly…,” the alien said, shaking out their fur in a full body shiver.

“You’re not too pretty yourself, jackass,” Charlie snapped without thinking. Shit. Inside voice was the best voice, he reminded himself.

“Looks like the translator has absorbed more of the subject’s language,” the other alien said. “Interesting. This species must have latent telepathy.” 

That one was taking notes or something on a pad, it’s tentacle like fingers pressing against a screen that would beep periodically.

“I’m Doctor -” the name refused to translate, and Charlie could tell that he was going to get tired of that real fast. On the other hand, Doctor Squid there seemed to make a weird humming sound when they spoke, and he was pretty sure that there was no way he’d be able to replicate that even if he tried. “What do they call your species where you’re from?” they asked.

“Human?” Charlie said.

“Interesting,” Doctor Squid said, tapping away at the screen in their hand. “And how are you classified?” they asked.

Classified? What did that mean? He must have looked confused, or else they assumed a translation error, because they reworded the question.

“Are you a male or female of your species?” the Doctor asked.

Oh. Charlie wasn’t sure how to answer that. True, he was male, but he had been designated as a female at birth. Then again...they had never seen a human before. He didn’t have to explain fuck all! He could say whatever he wanted to, and it would be the truth as far as they were concerned. He could rewrite history! Charlie smiled to himself. He  _ was _ male after all.

“Male,” he said. 

“Fascinating,” Doctor Squid said, still tapping away. “How does your species reproduce -” they started.

“Doc, we aren’t here for this. Is the ‘human’ fit for sale or not?” the other alien asked.

The Doctor made a sound that was very much a sigh, even if it was in the unusual humming sound. Charlie knew exasperation when he heard it. The Doctor handed the fuzzy one a small chip of some kind.

“Yes. Take him, and go,” Doctor Squid said.

“Finally,” the other grumbled. The fuzzy one pushed a button releasing Charlie from the bands that had held him down, and replaced them with cuffs around his wrists and ankles. The cuffs were too big at first but quickly adjusted to fit him.

“Let’s go. The sale is starting soon, and you still stink,” the alien said.

Charlie was walked down a long hallway, and brought into what could only be a bathing room of some sort. There was a chemical being sprayed, and people walked through it, and as they went through, the floor would become dirty for a moment before the mess was cleared away down a drain. Charlie was shoved into one of the misting spots, and he felt something cold and scentless touch him. He looked down, and sure enough all the dirt was off his body too. His captor grabbed him, and pulled him into the next room.

There was a counter with a gruff looking alien, with huge muscles, and an angry scowl with tusks. Their yellow-gold skin shimmered beneath the lights, and they glared at them with his one, large eye.

“What’s that?” they asked.

“Calls himself a ‘human’. You got anything for them?” his captor asked.

“Hmm, let me run a scan. Don’t think I’ve heard of ‘human’ before, but maybe they’re close physiologically to another species,” the one behind the counter suggested. They pulled out a small device that looked oddly enough like a tube of lipstick. They ran it over Charlie’s body, and finally touched his finger with it. He felt something sharp, and he could see that he had been pricked for blood. A moment later the alien grunted, pushed a button, and down came a large column made of what looked like glass that was full of little vials. They spun it around, and plucked out the one they were looking for.

“This oughta do,” they said. Charlie’s captor cackled, and thanked them before dragging him off once more.

“Now, we gotta get your pheremones going to see if there are any takers out there. I personally don’t want to see a human aroused, but I’m sure someone will, and then I can make all the chips off of selling you,” the alien said with sadistic glee.

“Aroused?” Charlie asked. He didn’t like the sound of that. He tried to pull away from the vial, but his captor wasn’t interested in letting him get away. They pressed the vial against his neck, and he felt a small prick before everything turned to fire in his veins.

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie gets sold off, and meets his new 'owner'.

Charlie felt like he was on fire, his entire body heating up. There was a terrible ache between his legs, and he knew his cock was hard, and that he was probably dripping. He started to pant, and his captor laughed. His legs wobbled as he was pushed forward. The world became nothing but sensation after that - a deep need to touch himself overriding everything else. He tried to focus on where they were going but it took all he had to remain upright and not trip over his feet.

His captor shoved him through a large door that opened for them, and Charlie tumbled onto a stage. A million sets of alien eyes stared at him, and Charlie felt fear like he had never known before, his body trembling with it. He was naked, on a stage in a large auditorium of some sort, and all he could see beyond the blinding lights were the eyes of hundreds, if not thousands of aliens. He tried to shield his eyes, but another alien came out and dragged him onto the middle of the stage. The crowd was silent, all of them waiting to see what he would do.

Charlie couldn’t stop shaking, the drug in his system making him want nothing more than to spread his legs, and fuck himself until he came. The part of his mind that was trying to hang on to reason, to fear, struggled against him.

“What is that...thing?” someone called from the audience. Charlie flinched, and glared out at them.

“And why aren’t they doing anything?” called another.

“This here, folks, is a bonafide human from Earth,” said an announcer. “A male of the species, in good health - they seem to have some very latent, and rather basic telepathy, but otherwise lack any real forms of defense. Very little fur, or hair - no claws and mostly dull teeth. He is not poisonous unless you’re a Felarian,” at which point the announcer laughed. “And from what we can tell he is pretty docile. We will now give you a moment to observe his mating behaviours, while you consider your bids!”

Charlie realized then that he was going to be sold off, and for sex it seemed. He wanted to fight, to deny them the show they were all so eager to see, but the drug was making it all but impossible to resist. The cuffs fell off, and before he could stop and think, he had his hands between his legs, rubbing his small cock. He threw his head back and moaned as incredible pleasure coursed through him. It was like every spot on his body was suddenly an erogenous zone. He squeezed his nipples, his hips bucking up, and ran his fingers over his flat chest, and stomach. Even the tips of his fingers felt amazing.

A part of him wanted to look away from the crowd, but another part of him couldn’t help but watch. He couldn’t see very much, but his eyes had adjusted enough to see the first few rows of aliens. Some of them were sniffing at the air, while others seemed to be in some form of arousal. One alien was pawing at their many breasts, the phallus between their legs hard, and erect. The room was beginning to fill with a delicious scent that was driving Charlie deeper into arousal. 

All around him, aliens were growing more and more excited by him, and it was making his cock throb. He could feel the desire to have him, to take him and do what they wanted to him. He had rarely had time for sex back on Earth, too busy working. To have so much want and need focused on him was intoxicating. He got up onto his knees, and spread his legs, displaying his hard little cock for them to see, and the juices that were leaking from his pussy. He began to rub at his cock, covering it in his slick, using to ease the friction. His hips shook, and he rocked against his fingers, wanting and needing more.

He heard the aliens start bidding, numbers rushing past him as they called out how many chips they’d give for him. Charlie was getting close to cumming, and he could no longer hold back the small, needy sounds that were trying to escape.

“Ah - ah! Fuck, so good,” he wailed, as he humped his hand. 

Someone said something, calling out a number, and a hush fell over the crowd. The auctioneer called out for more bids, but none came. A bell chimed.

“Sold!” the auctioneer called.

Charlie was so close. Then a shimmering alien seemed to float up onto the stage, and Charlie was immediately struck by how much they looked like an octopus. Six beautiful eyes stared down at him, and he watched as a sparkling blue and purple tentacle squirmed its way between his thighs, gently pushing his hand away. The tentacle explored his cock, giving it a few small, experimental touches before wrapping around it. There was a sort of gooeyness to the tentacle, and Charlie moaned at how incredible the stimulation felt. More tentacles overcame him, touching his chest, and nipples, wrapping around him, and finding his ass and his pussy.

“Please-” Charlie begged, not even sure what he was asking for. A tentacle touched his lips, and slid into his mouth, a sweet flavour sprang across his tongue as he sucked on it, and it was like the entire world disappeared and was replaced with mind blowing ecstasy. 

_ Curious creature-  _ a bubbly voice filled his mind.  _ So unique-  _ the voice said. Charlie moaned around the tentacle in his mouth, and spread his legs further in invitation. He had never felt so good in his life, every nerve alight with pleasure. One thick tentacle slid between his legs, over his cock, and around to his ass, cupping him in its grasp. Charlie gasped, and then let out an embarrassing wail of bliss as the thick tentacle slid between his cheeks, and eased its way inside his ass.

Charlie rocked against the tentacle that was cradling him, his cock rubbing against the slimy bumps on the alien’s skin. The tentacle thrust inside him, and he gurgled around the one in his mouth, drool sliding down his chin. He had never had anything so large in him before. Smaller, more curious tentacles descended from the alien, and teased his cock, and the entrance to his pussy. One slid beneath the skin on his cock, working around the shaft, and wiggling against the head. He couldn’t stop the desperate sounds that escaped him. Two more tentacles flicked his nipples, and the little suckers on the inside explored his flesh, leaving little red marks wherever they touched. 

The alien seemed to have an unending supply of tentacles and feelers, all of them exploring and restraining Charlie’s body. Two thinner tentacles had taken his wrists, and pulled his arms out to the side, allowing smaller feelers to explore his underarms and along his ribs. He squirmed in the hold, writhing with pleasure, as he rocked against the one thick tentacle that had him. It pumped into his ass, thrusting slow at first, and then harder, before he felt something hot flooding his insides, filling him up, and dripping down his ass, and thighs. Charlie moaned at how good it felt, and how full and heavy he was. 

The alien’s eyes seemed to twinkle with enjoyment, and then the tentacle in his ass pulled out with a loud squelching sound, and wrapped around his stomach. Charlie couldn’t see what was happening but he felt it when the tip of the tentacle opened up, and fit over his cock, sucking it into its slimy heat. Charlie screamed as every inch of him seemed to light up with sweet bliss, and he came, his hips shaking as his back arched. The tentacle in his mouth gushed into him, and he swallowed the sweet syrupy mess as fast as he could. Half of it still ended up dripping down his chin and onto his chest, where the alien rubbed it into his skin and his erect nipples.

Charlie whimpered as the tentacle pulled free from his mouth, and the alien slowly pulled all the rest of them back. The alien lay Charlie on the stage for the moment, and he took the opportunity to catch his breath. He felt dizzy, and tingly still, and he knew that he could probably cum several more times with little effort.

The alien curled around him, picking him up in their tentacles, and Charlie didn’t even try to fight. How could he? He had just had the best orgasm of his life. He might as well have been boneless for how liquified he felt. The alien tossed some sort of small piece of metal at the auctioneer, and then carried Charlie out of the auditorium. 

As the doors slid shut behind them, Charlie was able to breathe fresh air again, and it immediately soothed him. All the aliens in there had created a sort of sexual frenzy, and he realized that he had, in fact, just masturbated in front of a huge alien audience, and then been thoroughly fucked by one of them - also in front of said audience. He felt a blush rising to his cheeks, and he buried his face in his hands.

_ “Is this one alright?”  _ the bubbly voice from before asked. “ _ The ‘human’ seems distressed _ ,” they said. Charlie realized that he could hear his owner's voice inside his head - and there was another shock to the system. He had just been bought at an auction. Did that make him a slave?

“The ‘human’ has a name,” Charlie said softly. He wanted to snap, and be angry, and scream, and yell, but he needed to gauge the situation first. 

“ _ Oh! How rude of me! Names are important! I am -”  _ once again the name didn’t seem to translate yet. “ _ What is your name?” _

“My name’s Charlie,” he said. “And I’m afraid that the translator or whatever doesn’t do names real well. I guess our languages aren’t very compatible,” he added.

_ “Oh dear. Then you may call me Gatz. I am a Portonian. I too am a male of my species,”  _ his owner said.

“Gatz...I think I can manage that,” Charlie said.

“ _ I so do enjoy how you pronounce my name!”  _ Gatz trilled. Charlie noticed when he spoke that the sides of his bulbous head lit up and almost seemed to sparkle, like there was glitter inside. There was an elegant fin that arched back from the crown of his head, just above the eyes, that lay over the rest of his head. He really did look like an octopus and squid had a baby, only with too many eyes. Though, Charlie had to admit that Gatz had some stunning eyes. He didn’t know how to describe them other than it was like someone had taken the night sky, stars and all, and used them to make Gatz’s eyes. They shimmered, full of light, and when he blinked they seemed to shift ever so slightly in design.

“Gatz - I’m not really sure what’s happening,” Charlie said as they floated down the corridors. 

“ _ You are my pleasure slave now, and I will keep you, and take care of you. That is all that is important now,” _ Gatz said, as if that were the most normal and natural thing in the world. Maybe for him it was, but for Charlie, it was a pretty foreign. It wasn’t right, and Charlie felt a small bubble of rage burst within him.

“That’s not all that matters! My friend is dead, my ship is destroyed, I’m God knows how far from home, and now you’re telling me I’m a ‘pleasure slave’ and I’m just supposed to not give a shit about any of that?! I promised his wife I’d bring him home, and he’s gone, and that matters! My life matters! I matter!” Charlie screamed, his grief surfacing now that there was nothing to hold it back. Gatz stopped, and Charlie felt an ocean of fear swallow him as he realized he had just lost it on the one being who had complete control over his life. He was stranded in space. What had he been thinking?!

_ “What is a wife?” _ Gatz asked. Charlie blinked and let out a small, relieved laugh.

“His life partner,” he tried, hoping that translated.

_ “Oh no! His bonded one doesn’t know he has returned to the Goddess?” _ Gatz asked, sounding genuinely distressed. Charlie didn’t know about any Goddess, but he had a feeling it was Portonian way of describing death.

“No, and I promised her that I would bring him back, and now he’s floating in space, dead, and she’ll never know what happened. He saved my life -” Charlie said, his voice cracking with emotion. He began to cry. A small tentacle touched a tear that had fallen onto his cheek, and Gatz seemed to inspect it as it slid off the tentacle.

“ _ I will find a way for you to get a message to her,” _ Gatz said. 

Charlie rubbed the tears from his eyes, and stared up at his owner, shocked beyond words that this being who had just met him, who knew nothing about him, who  _ owned _ him, would try and help him. He was pretty sure that he had no obligation to.

“Thank you,” Charlie said, his voice going soft with surprise. Gatz’s eyes seemed to sparkle extra hard, and Charlie wondered if that meant he was pleased. 

They continued down the corridor, and then into some sort of elevator. A small voice chimed, asking which floor, and Gatz said 2372. Charlie couldn’t even imagine that many floors in any building. The elevator went up, and then left - which was very disconcerting - and then up again. Charlie stared out at what might have been some sort of space station. It was full of impossibly tall buildings, and gravity defying architecture that would have made any engineer back on Earth cry. There were small, speedy space crafts flying about, and when he looked up he could just see a small portion of the sky. There was a giant blue moon - or maybe planet - hanging above them. It seemed so close, like if he reached up he could touch it. The elevator stopped, and Gatz floated them out into a small foyer type area, with a single door. He pressed a tentacle to a hidden mechanism, and the door slid open revealing a large suite inside.

Charlie had no idea what to make of any of it. One side was taken up by a massive tank filled with shimmering water, with little plants and fish-like creatures swimming in it. There was so much to take in, but he didn’t know what any of it was. There was what he was assuming was a seating area with low seats that looked more like large cushions, a small table, and a bowl full of glowing orange orbs. He could see that there were other doors leading off to the left, and at the back on the right. The most impressive part of the room however, was the giant window that looked out onto the stars. Charlie felt breathless, and all he could do was stare.

“ _ Welcome home,” _ Gatz said. He placed Charlie on the floor, and the grey tiles were cold beneath his feet. Now that he wasn’t high on whatever, he was very aware of how naked he was, and how cold the air was against his skin. He shivered, wrapping his arms around himself.

“Do you have a blanket or something? I’m really cold,” Charlie said.

“ _ My apologies, Charlie. I struggle in the heat, so I must keep the temperature low, however I will find you something that will provide you with warmth,” _ Gatz said. He floated over to the back room on the right, and went inside.

Charlie stood still, and waited. He had to admit, Gatz was pretty nice. He hadn’t expected that at all. Not that he had any reason to think he’d be cruel, but Earth had quite the history with slavery and none of it was good. Perhaps it was a mistranslation? What had he called him? A ‘pleasure slave’? Charlie wasn’t sure what that meant, but his cock seemed interested in the images the words were conjuring. He thought the drug was mostly gone but maybe there was still a bit left?

Gatz returned, and in his tentacles was something that looked very much like a fuzzy blanket. Gatz floated to him, and wrapped the material around Charlie’s shoulders, and he was surprised when the material was warm already.

_ “Better?” _ Gatz asked.

“Yeah, thanks,” Charlie said, offering him a smile. He pulled the blanket around himself, and yawned. He was exhausted, and didn’t want to think. Thinking would lead to panicking and he had already lost his cool once. He didn’t want to do it again so soon.

_ “Do you require sleep, Charlie?” _ Gatz asked.

“Yeah, I’m exhausted,” Charlie told him, yawning again. Gatz scooped him up in his tentacles, and laid him on one of the cushion chairs. It was a lot bigger than he had realized. Gatz slid two together, and Charlie was able to stretch out. The cushions were soft, and he almost seemed to melt into them.

_ “Rest. Tomorrow your new life begins,”  _ Gatz said.

Charlie wasn’t sure he wanted a new life, but all he could do in the moment was rest, and hope that he could at least let Peter’s wife know what happened. He closed his eyes, and buried himself in the warm blanket, sleep claiming him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie meets Gatz's sometimes roommate, and they start things off on the wrong foot.

_ The ship was dark. Where was Peter? Charlie ran through the narrow corridors, trying to find him. He had to be there. Charlie couldn’t go to space by himself. He ran, and ran, but his feet didn’t seem to go anywhere. He called his name, screaming ‘Peter!’, over and over again. The walls disappeared around him, revealing open space. Charlie was in his suit, floating through the stars, when a rock hit him. He brushed it away, but then more and more came, and they were going to collide with him! He had to get away, had to move! He wasn’t going fast enough! He wasn’t - Peter! Peter was there, reaching out for him, and Charlie took his hand, but when they connected, Peter’s helmet came off, and he was frozen, and dead, and his lifeless eyes accused Charlie, ‘You left me behind’ they said. Charlie screamed - _

Charlie awoke with a gasp, covered in sweat, and tears streaming down his face. For a moment he forgot where he was, until he looked out the window and saw the stars just beyond. He broke down, sobbing as he remembered his all-too-real nightmare. He was shaking, and he pushed the blanket off of him, the warmth suddenly suffocating. 

The lights in the suite were dim, and he looked around for Gatz, his eyes straining in the low light. There, in the large tank, was Gatz, his many eyes closed as the suckers on his numerous tentacles pressed against the glass, keeping him from moving. Every few seconds he would shimmer, then change colour, and shape ever so slightly, and Charlie watched him for a while as he slept. There was a trickling sound, most likely some sort of filtration system for the tank, and the sound was making him have to pee. Did Gatz have a bathroom? He hadn’t thought to ask, but now he was worried. He pushed himself out from underneath the blanket, his sweaty body stiff as he stretched. He would have to see about getting some clothes - nakedness was not his outfit of choice.

His feet hit the cold floor, and he hissed at the difference in temperature. The air was quickly cooling the sweat on his skin, but it was waking him up, so he left the blanket behind. He wandered around the suite, and went for the doors on the left. They slid open on his approach. Behind the first door was what looked to be storage of some sort, and the second door had a bedroom. There was someone sleeping in the bed, and Charlie quickly backed out at the sound of a soft snore. He rushed to the other side of the suite to the room on the right, and found another bedroom - this one empty - and attached was what he hoped was a washroom.

The door slid open, and inside was something that looked like it could be a shower, and there was a drain on the floor, right in the middle of the room. That was a good sign, wasn’t it? He looked for a toilet, or something that could be some sort of waste receptacle. There were a lot of lights, and buttons everywhere, but he had no idea what any of them did. He didn’t want to have to wake up Gatz, but he also had to pee real bad.

“What are you doing, sneaking about?” a gruff voice demanded.

Charlie jumped, and spun about. He had no reason to feel guilty, yet somehow he did. He was met by four brown eyes in the face of what quite honestly looked like a cross between a tiger and a tabby cat. The only disconcerting thing was the disturbingly long neck, and the teeth that the alien was baring at him. Charlie felt a spike of fear go through his entire frame, and he stumbled back, falling on his ass. His bladder chose that moment to release itself, and hot pee gushed out of him, onto the floor and down the drain. Charlie wanted to die of embarrassment.

“Oh, you needed to relieve yourself,” the alien said, sounding bored, his face relaxing into indifference. He turned, and sauntered away as Charlie continued to wet himself. He turned back at the door and added, “You should have a wash after - you reek.”

Charlie didn’t know who they were, but he sure didn’t like them. He was pretty certain that they’d frightened him on purpose. All he could do was sit there and wait for his body to finish peeing. By the time his bladder was empty, his inner thighs were wet, and so was a bit of his butt. He stood up, and felt the wetness trickle down his legs. He grimaced, and looked for the shower. There was one spot on the wall that had a nozzle that could be a shower, but he wasn’t positive. He didn’t want to leave the bathroom, dripping piss everywhere however so he started pushing buttons.

A green light projected from the wall, and started scanning him, trailing over his naked body. It made an angry beeping sound, and then there was water, and brushes ready to scrub him down. Charlie stepped into the spray, and sighed at the perfect temperature that hit him. The brushes didn’t waste any time in washing him. The brushes rubbed over his stomach and sides, and back first. They were surprisingly soft and gentle, a fact for which Charlie was grateful. Then they moved to his arms and legs. A smaller brush went for his face, and so he missed the one that attacked the tip of his cock. He let out a small cry as the machine grabbed his cock, and started to scrub over it in fast, pulsating circles that were making his knees weak with how incredible it felt. He was getting an erection, and the machine seemed to take that as encouragement to clean his pussy and ass at the same time. He moaned as tiny brushes washed his most sensitive areas.

“Fuck,” he moaned, planting his hands on the walls so he wouldn’t fall down. He hips shook as an orgasm rocked through him, and he bit down on his lip to keep himself from screaming. The brushes didn’t stop though, as they cleaned up the mess that was leaking out of him. It was too much, and he felt oversensitive, his cock twitching. 

The brushes refused to let up. He started to pant, his body throbbing with the overwhelming feeling that he was about to cum again. He ground down against the brush cleaning his cock, keening as he came a second time. His legs felt like limp noodles, and it took all he had to remain upright as the brushes still refused to stop.

“Stop - dammit, it’s too much!” he whimpered, pressing his hot face to the cool tiles of the shower. Water ran over him, and it was more than he could take. A desperate mewling sound escaped him as the brushes relentlessly stimulated his cock, and he came a third time. Black spots appeared before his eyes as his pussy pulsed with the orgasm. His knees gave out, and he started to slide down the wall he had been clinging to. The brushes finally pulled back and he knelt on the floor, body shaking, and tingling all over as he tried to catch his breath. Soap was poured over his skin, and a sponge was scrubbed over him, and he couldn’t stop the small, desperate noises that escaped him whenever the machine touched him.

By the time the shower turned off, he was clean, and wrung out. It took him a few tries to stand up, and when he did he was hit by a blast of warm air. He dried quickly, and forced his legs to hold him up. He wobbled out of the room, and was surprised to see Gatz was awake and making food with the mean cat alien.

“ _ Good morning, Charlie!” _ Gatz’s cheerful tones filled his mind. Charlie smiled at him, but almost tripped when he saw that their guest was glaring at him. He had never seen anyone look so angry to see him in his life.

“ _ How did you sleep?”  _ Gatz asked.

“Quite well, thank you. I hope you don’t mind that I used the washroom,” Charlie said.

_ “Not at all!” _ Gatz chirped, his eyes squinting with mirth. “ _ Mee-Ro is my dearest friend, and sometimes roommate when he stays out too late. I hope he didn’t startle you too badly,”  _ he added, turning his eyes to look at Mee-Ro.

“Would I ever do such a thing?” Mee-Ro asked, his long neck swaying about as he talked. “It’s not my fault that the  _ human _ can’t hold his bladder,” he said, sniffing with disdain. “Though you should have seen him, Gatz! He fell backwards and pee just started to -” 

“Yeah, thanks, we all get the picture. You can stop now,” Charlie snapped. Mee-Ro’s eyes narrowed at him, and he bore his teeth. He stood up from where he had been lounging next to Gatz, and stalked over to Charlie, every step that of a predator. Charlie shrank back from him, not sure what he was planning.

“Gatz, your little pet here doesn’t seem to know his place,” Mee-Ro sneered.

“ _ Now Mee-Mee, you need to be nice to Charlie. He is having a very difficult time right now and has yet to adjust to his new life,”  _ Gatz said. Charlie felt a small snort of laughter escape him in surprise. ‘Mee-Mee’? It was such a cute nickname. If it wasn’t for his bad attitude, Mee-Ro would have been quite beautiful to look at, but as it was, his pissed off face was less than desirable. He was growling at Charlie, when Gatz interrupted. 

_ “We should all have some fun together later!”  _ Gatz said, bouncing ever so slightly in the air. “ _ Charlie has quite the body for pleasure,” _ he told them.

Charlie felt himself blush, and there was Mee-Ro, glaring at him even harder, if that were possible. Then Mee-Ro smiled, his sharp teeth becoming visible. It was a sadistic smile if Charlie had ever seen one. That smile said ‘I will end you in the most painful way possible’. Charlie swallowed hard, forcing his fear back down his throat as he turned away from the angry look.

“Who would possibly want to play with him?” Mee-Ro growled. “Can’t we just play, you and I?” he asked, his tone turning coy as he slinked over to Gatz, his long tail twining with one of Gatz’s tentacles. Charlie blinked, as something clicked into place. Was the reason Mee-Ro was so angry because they were partners, and he didn’t want to share him with Charlie? He really had nothing to worry about. The only thing Charlie wanted was to go home to Earth.

“ _ Now, now, Mee-Mee, I want my precious friend and my new pet to get along,”  _ Gatz said. “ _ Also, I did ask you over for a favour, remember?” _ he added. Charlie frowned at that. Did he say ‘friend’? 

“Fine. What do you need?” Mee-Ro asked. He was pouting. Charlie was certain of it. Had he just become the awkward third wheel? 

“ _ I need to get a message to Earth, Charlie’s planet,” _ Gatz said.

Oh no. This was who he was going to ask for help? There was no way he’d do it! Mee-Ro clearly disliked Charlie. If this was his only opportunity then he was completely fucked. He could see the look of disgust forming on the feline face. Mee-Ro’s upper lips curled back in a snarl, and he hissed at Gatz.

“Why should I help  _ him _ ?” Mee-Ro spat. “Some lowly pleasure slave, with no manners,” he added, just to rub it in a bit more. Charlie looked between them, but Gatz was much harder to read than Mee-Ro, possibly due to the lack of visible mouth. Gatz tilted his large, round head to the side as if contemplating the question. What if he changed his mind? Charlie felt another swell of panic, and threw himself to the ground before Mee-Ro, his forehead against the floor as he knelt by his large paws.

“Please,” Charlie stammered. “Please, someone died to save me. I just want his loved ones to know that...that he isn’t coming home, and that he was brave, and a good person. Please, I’m begging you!” Charlie cried. He didn’t know if it would help but he had to try. He owed Peter that much at least.

_ “See. He is sweet,”  _ Gatz said, and Charlie was surprised when a tentacle pet his head. As nice as the gesture was, it probably wasn’t going to help his case. Mee-Ro had yet to say anything at all. Charlie started to fear what he would see if he looked up. Was he angry? Bored? Disinterested? He kept his head bowed, his body shaking with the strain of the awkward angle, but he refused to move until he had an answer.

“I will help you, but -” Mee-Ro said. Charlie’s heart soared, even as he added the but. “You must earn it,” he told him.    
  


“Thank you,” Charlie said. He knew ‘earning it’ would probably cost him, but he didn’t care, so long as Peter’s wife knew what had happened. “What must I do?” he asked.

Mee-Ro looked over at Gatz, and smiled. Charlie had a feeling he would come to fear, and hate that smile.

“Gatz, if I must look at him every day until he dies, then I want to decorate him to my tastes,” Mee-Ro said.

Gatz blinked, but seemed to brighten a bit.

“ _ What a wonderful idea! You have such excellent taste,” _ Gatz said.

“Decorate me how?” Charlie asked, suddenly feeling worried for himself.

“I like metal rings that pierce the skin, and flowing chains that connect them. I will pierce you according to my desires, and decorate you with jewellery and chains, and you will not cry out through the entire procedure. Prove your resolve to me, and my aid is yours,” Mee-Ro said.

Charlie felt himself go pale. He had never had a piercing before. He had gotten a hormonal implant to avoid the many needles. He also hoped that lasted. He’d worry about that later though. One thing at a time, he told himself. The thing right then were the piercings, and a lot of them from the sound of things.

“I’ll get my tools,” Mee-Ro said, grinning with a look of pure sadistic pleasure. Gatz was still petting him, and Charlie finally lifted his head off the ground. Mee-Ro disappeared in a flash, his image shifting for a moment before vanishing altogether.

“How -?” Charlie asked.

“ _ Teleportation _ ,” Gatz told him. “ _ He shifts between time and space. It’s quite fascinating.” _ Charlie’s mind wanted to explode with the incredible implications of that statement, but he needed to focus.

“Right. Cool,” Charlie said, wanting to ask a million questions. He settled on the most pressing one. “How much will this hurt do you think?” he asked.

“ _ Piercing is a tradition amongst his people. He has had decades of experience, with the skills passed down from one generation to the next. He is quite skilled, and would not risk harming you, or his reputation,”  _ Gatz said. That was something, he supposed. He didn’t have the highest of pain tolerances, but he’d bite off his own arm before letting go of his one chance to tell Peter’s wife about her husband’s death. He’d just have to deal with any pain, and make it through somehow.

In another flash, Mee-Ro was back, with a box wrapped in his tail. He placed it on the counter, and then strode towards Charlie.

“Let’s see what you’re made of,” Mee-Ro said. He smiled, showing his many sharp teeth, and Charlie wanted to take a step back, but held his ground. He wouldn’t win if he continued getting scared, and reacting instinctively.

“I’m ready when you are,” Charlie said, lifting his chin, and staring into the larger of the two sets of eyes. A small growl escaped Mee-Ro, and he nudged Charlie back with his head, forcing him to fall onto the cushioned chairs he had slept on.

“Then let’s get started,” Mee-Ro said.

  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie has to make it through the piercings, and gets a few adjustments to his body to help make him truly shine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh I'm sorry this chapter took so long, this week was brutal!! I'm glad I managed to finish this chapter though!! hopefully less of a wait for the next one. thank you for your patience!! 😘

Charlie gripped the edges of the cushion as Mee-Ro brought the box of tools over. He watched as the tip of Mee-Ro’s tail opened, and little tendrils came wriggling out. They opened the box, and started to pull out a series of long needles with surprising dexterity. Mee-Ro didn’t even seem to notice what his tail was doing. He was staring at Charlie’s body, a look of contemplation on his face.

“I’ve never pierced one of your kind before, which does make me wonder what would be the best use of your body in regards to piercings,” Mee-Ro said. He used one large paw to shove Charlie’s legs apart. “I wonder - I have an idea in regards to your phallus, however I would like it to be just a touch bigger,” he said. What did that mean? “Gatz, you still have the serum you developed for Hika, right? Do you think it would work on Charlie?” he asked.

Gatz made a small chirping sound.

“ _ Oh yes! I still have a few samples - though I don’t know how it will react with Charlie’s physiology,”  _ Gatz said.

“Isn’t that half the fun?” Mee-Ro asked.

Charlie didn’t like the direction of this conversation at all. Serums sounded like a bad idea, but then so did piercings. He shivered against the cushion, and watched as Gatz floated over to what he had assumed was a storage closet earlier. A moment later he came out with a small glass vial full of aggressively purple liquid inside. Mee-Ro’s tail took it from Gatz, and held it out to Charlie.

“Drink this,” Mee-Ro ordered. Charlie wanted to smash it on the floor, but he knew that any disobedience would revoke Mee-Ro’s offer of aid. He weighed his options, as much as he had any. He reached out with shaking fingers, and plucked the vial from his tail, avoiding the tendrils altogether. He opened it, and a flowery scent filled his nose. With a deep breath, he tossed it back, letting the liquid slide down his throat. It was thick, and tasted like his grandma’s favourite jasmine tea. 

The vial slipped from his fingers, as a sharp pain filled his cock. He bit his lip to keep from screaming, as his back arched, his muscles going taut as he felt something growing out between his legs. It was agony, and tears streamed down his face as he fought to remain silent. He went to grab his cock, to try and hold the pain in, but what he felt was huge compared to what he was used to. Charlie looked down, and there between his legs was a thick, light purple cock, covered in small bumps. It was almost pointy in appearance, and even though it wasn’t as big as most penises tended to be, it was several inches longer, and bigger around than his had been previously. 

As his fingers touched his new appendage, he bit down even harder on his bottom lip. It was so sensitive that even just a brush of his fingers made him feel like he was seconds from cumming. He removed his hands, and lay as still as he could, panting. Mee-Ro was staring at him again, and Charlie refused to look back.

“There, now this will be much more fun!” Mee-Ro crowed. “We’ll start with your new phallus, and go from there,” he said.

Wait - was he planning on piercing his dick? Charlie would die! It was sensitive to the point that even just the air movement in the room made him ache with need. He felt wet already. Any more touching and he would cum for sure. Mee-Ro’s tail had out the longest needle Charlie had ever seen in his life. It was black, and shone under the lights in the suite. Mee-Ro’s tail descended on him, tendrils wrapping around his cock. Charlie shoved his arm into his mouth to keep from screaming, fighting to hold still as his body almost climaxed. The tendrils were a teasing touch, and then the needle was there, pressed to the tip, and heading at an angle to go through his cock. 

Charlie didn’t have time to protest. The needle slid into his skin in one short movement. He looked down his body, and he could see it, the needle piercing though his cock. More than that though, he could  _ feel _ it. As the needle passed through, it was like his cock had been lit on fire, pain and exquisite pleasure mixing together as the needle pushed through. A ring followed, and Charlie had to bite down on his arm to stop his cries of delight as his body came, his cock twitching in the tendril’s hold.

“It’s a good thing your new phallus will always be in a semi hard state, or this would have healed terribly,” Mee-Ro said. 

“Wait, what?” Charlie asked, pulling his arm free. Saliva dripped down his chin, and he could see his arm had deep indents from his teeth. That didn’t matter though. What mattered was this alien dick they gave him.

“Yes, the serum stimulated growth, as well as increased sensitivity. It’s meant for pleasure slaves, to keep them in a state of perpetual arousal. It makes their lives much easier,” Mee-Ro explained. There was a smug look to his feline face, and Charlie wanted to punch it right off.

“How am I supposed to wear clothes? Or move without cumming?” Charlie demanded. Every time he shifted he felt his cock grow in excitement. The piercing was a throbbing pain, and it was oddly warm, and somehow it was a huge turn on. At least he didn’t piss from his cock. He’d lose it if he came every time he peed.

“Don’t be ridiculous - pleasure slaves don’t need clothing,” Mee-Ro said, laughing at him. “And if you ‘cum’ every time you move, as you say, why would that be bad?” he asked.

Charlie didn’t know how to explain that being constantly edged wasn’t actually a good thing.

“Now, on to your nipples,” Mee-Ro said, going back to piercing. “Oh! Look Gatz! The serum took effect there too,” he said, smiling that vicious smile of his.

“ _ So it did! They’re so big now, and purple! How cute!” _ Gatz said.

Charlie hadn’t noticed, because his cock had hurt so much when it grew, but sure enough, his nipples were longer, thicker, and the same light purple as his cock. He was too afraid to touch them, but he was sure that they’d be more sensitive too, which meant the next piercing would also be a trial.

Mee-Ro’s tendrils took hold of Charlie’s right nipple, and he felt a wave of pleasure fill him. His half erect cock was getting excited again, though the new piercing didn’t seem to hurt too much - a fact he was quite grateful for. Charlie wanted to whimper so badly, but he needed to remain silent, so he held his breath and waited for the needle to go through. As the needle passed through his nipple, his hips bucked up, and his cock and pussy throbbed. How could something painful feel so incredible? He fought against his urge to squirm, but it was next to impossible.

“You’re doing well,” Mee-Ro told him. “I’m almost impressed,” he added, because apparently being a jackass while Charlie suffered was necessary.

His right nipple was fitted with a ring, and then it was his left nipple’s turn. Charlie had taken to shaking his head in a silent plea to stop. He wouldn’t say the words, for fear of the consequences, but there was nothing he could do to stop his head from moving.

“You know, the nice thing about these needles,” Mee-Ro said in a light conversational tone. “Is that they partially heal the wound as they go through. That means once this is done we can take you about to show you off,” he said, his sadistic grin growing wider by the moment.

Charlie hated that idea. He didn’t want to be seen by anyone else. Hadn’t he been through enough already? Tendrils descended on his left nipple, and he began to squirm. He shoved his arm once more between his teeth, biting down as his left nipple was pierced. The pleasure was becoming too much to bear. His whole body felt like it was throbbing, the ache between his legs intense and distracting. He lay back as the ring was put through, and tried to catch his breath.

  
  
  


“I think tongue would be nice, don’t you Gatz? It will feel so wonderful while he sucks your tentacles,” Mee-Ro said, turning to his friend.

_ “That would feel nice, wouldn’t it! I look forward to trying it out after,”  _ Gatz said. He was swaying back and forth, his head glowing as he seemed to almost hum with delight.

Mee-Ro’s tail pried open Charlie’s mouth, and the tendrils wrapped around his tongue, leaving a slight salty taste on it as they eased his tongue down and out of his mouth. Charlie felt a wave of panic fighting the arousal he was experiencing. If his mouth was open there was no way to keep his voice in. By the cruel glint in Mee-Ro’s eyes, he knew that too.

Charlie watched as the needle came closer and closer to his tongue, and it took all he had to stay still, even as his body tingled with anticipation. The needle made contact, and went through fast, and a small squeaking cry broke free from Charlie’s throat. One look at Mee-Ro’s victorious expression was enough to tell him that he had lost. 

“That was a sound, Charlie,” Mee-Ro said. “And that means I don’t have to help you,” he added, as he slid the piercing into place.

Charlie felt a wave of anger and despair pushing against the pleasure pain of the piercings, and it was all too much for him. He began to cry, small hiccuping sounds that he couldn’t stop. His body was shaking, and he gave in to the emotions and let them wash over him in a horrible torrent. A tentacle was touching him, rubbing over his cheek, and hair. Charlie looked up at Gatz, his lower lip trembling right before he started to wail.

_ “Mee-Ro, that was too mean,” _ Gatz said.

“That was the deal,” Mee-Ro said, though he sounded a bit like a chastised child, regretting their actions.

_ “Mee-Ro -”  _ Gatz started.

“Fine! I’ll help him. But only because you’ll never shut up about it otherwise,” Mee-Ro huffed.

_ “Thank you. Come now, Charlie. It’s alright. Mee-Ro plays too hard sometimes, but he will help you,” _ Gatz said as he continued to pet him.

Charlie tried to rein in his emotions, but it was hard. So much had happened, and now that the flood gates were open it was difficult to stop. Peter was dead, he was a slave to an alien in a far off place, and would probably never see his home again, and he now had these strange alien additions to his body, and he didn’t know how to deal with any of it.

“Stop crying,” Mee-Ro said with another huff. Mee-Ro pulled out a collar with rings attached and a bunch of thin, yet sturdy looking chains that had a golden hue to them. Mee-Ro used one large paw to push Charlie’s head back, as his tail attached the collar. Chains went from the collar, to his nipples, and then down to his cock. Chains were attached to the rings, and Charlie noticed right away that they were the perfect length that any movement caused the chains to tug at his nipples and cock. A gasp of surprise pleasure escaped him as he tilted his head back slightly to adjust the placement of the collar and he felt a small tug on his most sensitive areas. He whimpered as he got an erection, the swelling of his cock making the chains pull harder. He sniffled, wiping his eyes as his body was flooded with pleasure once more.

“There. Now you look truly debauched and beautiful - despite your lack of fur. I have one more I want to do on your back. Roll over,” Mee-Ro instructed. Charlie blushed, and rolled onto his stomach, hissing as his aching cock pressed against the cushioned seat, along with his nipples. He couldn’t see what was happening, but he felt the tendrils splaying over his back, pinching bits of skin, and piercing him over and over in quick succession. He let out small whimpering cries, humping the seat beneath him. He couldn’t seem to stop. He heard chains, and felt them pulling through the piercings he had just received.

“There, now you’re done - for now at least,” Mee-Ro said.

Gatz lifted him off the seat with his tentacles, and brought him over to the washroom. There was a full length mirror inside, and Charlie gasped at his reflection. He looked positively obscene. His once small, rosy nipples were light purple, and large, protruding from his chest with the help of the piercings. His cock, which was painfully hard was pulled upwards by the chains, showing off his dripping pussy as it pushed his labia apart. The tongue piercing wasn’t too bad, he supposed, but when he turned around he gasped again. On his back was a series of rings, with chains criss crossing his back in an elegant pattern, that was reminiscent of corset strings, only more complex in appearance. Some of the chains even trailed down his back, and over his ass, like ribbons. The collar was also in the same golden hue as all the chains, and it closed seamlessly around his throat - so he couldn’t get it off. The only thing he was missing was maybe some eye liner or something to complete the look. HIs face looked a little plain against all the gold, especially with how puffy he looked from crying.

_ “What is ‘eyeliner’? _ Gatz asked, startling Charlie.

“Did you just read my mind?” Charlie asked.

“He is telepathic - how else do you think you hear what he says?” Mee-Ro said. 

“Oh. I mean, yeah, that makes sense...as much as anything makes sense right now. Uh, it’s makeup used to put colour around your eyes to make them stand out more,” Charlie said.

_ “Oh! We have that! We do not call it ‘eyeliner’ though, _ ” Gatz said, his eyes smiling with mirth.

“It would complete the look, wouldn’t it,” Mee-Ro said. He disappeared for a moment, as he had before,and then reappeared with a small tube of some kind. He passed it off to Gatz. “You’re better at this,” he said.

Gatz took Charlie’s face in his tentacles.

_ “Close your eyes,” _ Gatz instructed.

Charlie closed them, and felt something cool being pressed to his eyelids. He held still, and waited for permission to open them again.

_ “There, all done,” _ Gatz said.

Charlie opened his eyes, blinking a few times, and looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes, he noticed then, had taken on the soft purple hue of his nipples and cock. The makeup around them was golden, getting darker as it reached his lash line. HIs eyes positively popped. 

“Now,” Mee-Ro started, and Charlie felt hit by anxiety. Nothing good ever came out of his mouth. “Let’s take you for a short little walk, and show you off,” he said. He held up a leash made of the same golden chain, and attached it to the ring on Charlie’s cock, and gave it a small tug. Charlie moaned as he stumbled forward. It was going to be a long day.

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Mee-Ro have a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG so my life went off the rails for a bit, and uh is still not back on them, but I am working real hard to fix that.
> 
> Thank you all for being patient, I really appreciate it. I felt so bad for not updating, but sometimes life takes over and you don't have a choice. Boo.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy this chapter, and hopefully it won't be another 6 months before another update....O_O

Charlie was drawn out of the suite by the leash on his cock, aching and trembling as the desire to cum was overwhelming, each tug driving him deeper into his arousal. Gatz seemed to be having a good time, and Charlie could hear him humming a tune inside his mind. Mee-Ro however was having the time of his life if the sadistic smile he was wearing was anything to go by. Every time Charlie faltered, or moaned he would snicker. God he hated him.

The foyer was empty, but he was walked to the far end where there was another door he hadn’t seen the day before, and it led into a long glass hallway. 

“Let’s go introduce you to the neighbours,” Mee-Ro said, giving an unnecessary hard tug on the leash. Charlie almost stumbled, again, and Gatz stopped humming.

_ “Mee-mee, you are playing too rough. He’s going to fall, and hurt himself,” _ Gatz admonished.

Mee-ro made something akin to a tsking sound, and let more of the chain out so it was no longer pulling Charlie along. It was a relief, if a small one. Still, he’d take what he could get at that point. They walked down the hallway for a bit before they came to a door, where they stopped, and Gatz pushed a button on the wall. A moment later a screen on the door appeared. It was fuzzy for a moment before a face appeared.

“Oh! Gatz! What brings you by?” said a being that, quite frankly, looked like a giant ass slug. “And you’ve brought Mee-Ro! And who’s this then?” they asked.

_ “Partra, this is my new pleasure slave, Charlie. He’s a human,” _ Gatz told her proudly.

  
  


“He certainly is  _ something _ ,” they said, with more than a hint of disdain.

“You’ll have to excuse her, she has very particular tastes,” Mee-Ro told him. It was probably the closest he’d come to being nice. “Not that I can blame her - even with my hard work you’re still pretty gross to look at,” he added. He really couldn’t seem to help himself.

The slug lady seemed to smile, tilting her head to the side.

“Would you like to come in for a drink?” she asked.

_ “We would be delighted,” _ Gatz said.

The door slid open and they were welcomed inside. Her home was so different from Gatz’s though still on the cool side, it was warmer in temperature. The layout of rooms was the same, but instead of a tank there was what appeared to be a giant pile of enormous leaves. There were large, nibbling bite marks out of a few of them, and Charlie wasn’t sure if it was her bed, her food, or both. She didn’t seem to have a sitting area though, but that might have been for the best, since there was a slick trail of slime everywhere she had travelled across her home.

Mee-Ro took delicate steps to avoid the slime on the floor, grabbed a leaf with his tail, and flopped down, dragging Charlie with him. Charlie hadn’t been as lucky with the slime, and he was sliding all over as he tried and failed to avoid it. Gatz, of course, floated and didn’t have to worry about such things.

Partra was grabbing something from a device that seemed to be a fridge of some sort, and brought out a large bottle of bright green liquid.

“I hope you all like leaf juice,” she sang, placing the bottle on the floor before them. 

One of Gatz’s long tentacles wrapped around it, and he brought it to his centre where it disappeared for a moment. When he brought it back out it was somewhat emptier than before. So, he had a mouth of some sort then. He handed the bottle to Mee-Ro who tilted the bottle so he could lap at it. He didn’t offer any to Charlie, but that was fine. Who even knew what that would do to him.

“So, Gatz, you finally got yourself a pleasure slave, and  _ this _ is what you picked?” Partra said, mocking his taste. “Even all that fancy jewelry can’t make that pretty,” she said.

Charlie was about done with her tone, and was moving to say something when sharp claws dug into his arm. He looked over, and while Mee-Ro had a relaxed expression, his body was tense, and his claws were out. He might not have liked Charlie, but it was clear that making fun of Gatz was not allowed. He wondered if he should speak up, but he had no idea how a pleasure slave was supposed to act, and he didn’t want to get in trouble, or embarrass Gatz, so he held still, and stared at the floor. It was hard not to glare though. She was being rude. She went on for several minutes, expounding on why Charlie was hideous and why Gatz had no taste.

“Gatz, I do believe we have some training to do with Charlie this afternoon. We shouldn’t linger too long,” Mee-Ro chimed in when he had finally had enough. “Besides, Partra is in high-demand. We shouldn’t take up so much of her time,” he added.

“Ah, sadly he is correct. I have an audition in an hour and need to prepare,” she said with a melodramatic tilt of her eyestalks.

_ “Then let us take our leave. Best of luck Partra - not that you need luck,”  _ Gatz said.

Mee-Ro just about dragged Charlie from the room, he was walking so fast to get out. Charlie had to jog to keep up. Gatz said a few more pleasantries to Partra, and then he followed them out. Mee-Ro had gone back to Gatz’s place, apparently done with the show and tell portion of the day. Which was wonderful news. Charlie was aching and wanting to cum from all the stimulation, while also fuming inside from her rude behaviour.

Once they were all inside the apartment, Mee-Ro dropped the leash, and growled.

“Can you believe her nerve?” he snarled. “You have excellent taste. True, Charlie is a bit -” he paused, searching for a word, but gave up. “She shouldn’t insult you like that,” he snapped.

“Didn’t  _ you _ insult him like that?” Charlie asked.

“ _ I _ am his best friend. I’m supposed to be mean to him. She has no right,” Mee-Ro huffed.

Charlie didn’t mean to laugh but it was so funny, and in a strange way cute. It was so obvious how much he cared for Gatz, and only Gatz. 

“Is there something funny?” Mee-Ro snarled, rounding on him.

“No,” Charlie said, trying to reign in his amusement. “It’s just...you’re so obvious,” he said, unable to help himself. Mee-Ro had been making fun of him all morning, he couldn’t seem to stop.

“What?” Mee-Ro stammered, his face taking on a sort of panicked look, his eyes darting to Gatz, and back again. He hardened his expression and turned to Gatz. “Don’t you have a meeting this morning?” he asked.

_ “I do! I need to go now. Would you mind watching over Charlie?” _ Gatz asked. Charlie wished he hadn’t.

“Of course,” Mee-Ro purred, his tail smacking Charlie in the face. “I even promise he’ll be alive when you get back,” he added, as if not killing Charlie was a challenge.

_ “Wonderful! Have fun, and Mee-Mee - be nice,” _ Gatz said before floating out of the room. 

As soon as the door slid shut, Mee-Ro was in Charlie’s face, snarling, and baring his fangs. Charlie tried to back up, but there wasn’t really anywhere to go. In hindsight, teasing Mee-Ro had been a foolish idea, especially since he still needed his help for Peter’s wife. 

“Talk,” Mee-Ro growled.

“About what?” Charlie stammered, fear making him freeze in place. Mee-Ro stalked around him, his tail tracing Charlie’s chin, and neck, and shoulder.

“You said I’m obvious. What did you mean by that?” he demanded.

“Well, you like him, don’t you? I mean I don’t think Gatz sees it at all, if that helps. He’s a bit oblivious - or maybe that’s the problem,” Charlie said, not sure which way Mee-Ro felt about things.

“By the blood, how have I become so transparent that some newcomer can see my feelings? What gave me away?” he asked.

“I don’t know, you touch him a lot, and you’re softer with him. He probably thinks that’s just how you are with friends, but your defensiveness about him kind of gives you away,” Charlie told him. “He doesn’t get it though, does he?” he wondered.

“No, and that’s how it will stay,” Mee-Ro snarled at him, the threat clear.

“But is that what  _ you _ want?” Charlie asked, once again unable to stop himself. Curse his natural born need to fix everyone’s problems!

“I...that is to say... it’s none of your business!” Mee-Ro said with a huff, walking away to flop on one of the seats. Gatz had clearly gotten them with Mee-Ro in mind. They were the perfect size for him, and curved to his shape.

“You know I’m not a threat to your relationship, right?” Charlie asked, coming to sit next to him. It was a risky move, but now that he had seen Mee-Ro’s soft underbelly, it seemed only fair to take a risk.

“Of course I do. You’re nothing but a pleasure slave, meant for his release and nothing more,” he grumbled, turning further away.

Charlie sighed. Apparently even aliens were liars to themselves. It was so clear that he didn’t want any kind of infringement on their relationship, and that Charlie was very much an infringement in Mee-Ro’s eyes, even a threat to what they had. Charlie flopped back on the seat, his body still tingling. What a mess his life was.

Mee-Ro lifted his head, and looked at him, a wicked gleam in his feline eyes.

“Perhaps I should see what all the fuss is about,” he said, his long neck stretching so he could look at Charlie, taking in every inch of his naked body. “Gatz seems to think you’re special, so let’s find out what makes you so great,” he growled.

Oh shit.

Charlie’s body was screaming yes, but his mind was afraid. Not that he could say no, even if he wanted to. He had a feeling his needs and wants had no power, at least where Mee-Ro was concerned. Charlie trembled all over as Mee-Ro’s tail opened up at the tip, revealing the squirming tendrils inside. He watched as it descended on his trembling, purple cock, and he wailed as it latched onto him, sucking him into the tail.

“Ah! Fuck!” Charlie cried out. He was so sensitive, and the tendrils were toying with the piercing, which was driving him mad with pleasure.

“You’re so easy,” Mee-Ro said, voice soft and rumbling. He got up, and turned to face Charlie, his tail never once letting up its teasing suckling. “Excite me,” Mee-Ro ordered.

Charlie had no idea what to do. He was so inexperienced when it came to sex, due to his own insecurities that this was beyond overwhelming. His body felt like it was melting, his hips rutting up to get more suction, and all he could do was spread his legs, displaying himself as he toyed with his pierced nipples. They were so sensitive, each touch sending a tremor of bliss down his spine. He was writhing against the cushion he was on, unable to stay still. He wanted to be fucked dammit!

“You have an interesting scent coming from down here,” Mee-Ro observed, nudging his nose against Charlie’s wet folds. His pussy had been wet all morning, and he could feel Mee-Ro’s nose nudging at him. He cried out as his large, rough tongue lapped at his wetness, pulling across his skin.

“That feels so good!” Charlie cried, wanting more, but not sure how to ask.

“Tell me Charlie, what do you want?” Mee-Ro purred, licking another stripe across his pussy.

“Ah! Fuck! I want you to fuck me!” he wailed. “I want something big, and thick inside me!” he moaned. He could imagine it, and even the thoughts were making him wild with need.

“Something like this?” Mee-Ro asked. Charlie looked up, and between Mee-Ro’s legs were two monstrous cocks, huge in size, with small barbs all along the length of it. Fuck, it was going to hurt to have that in him, but he wanted it so bad anyway.

“Yes, yes please,” Charlie whimpered, his body desperate for release. He didn’t know if it was from the serum, or his mind was shutting down from all the grief but he couldn’t seem to think of anything else but the pleasure. He needed those cocks inside him, to fuck him, and fill him, and make him scream.

Mee-Ro was purring, a loud rumble that filled the room, as he pounced on Charlie. He used his massive front paws to lift Charlie’s hips, as he pressed forward with his cocks. Charlie whined as he felt them start to penetrate him, his pussy and his ass taking him in at the same time. It was too much, and even with the intense stretch he found himself bucking his hips for more.

“So greedy,” Mee-Ro teased, a moment before he rutted forward, burying his cocks in Charlie’s holes.

“Yes! Yes! Fuck, so good! It feels so good!” Charlie cried. He felt so full, and so good. As Mee-Ro slowly pulled out, he felt the barbs tug on his insides, and all he could do was cry and whine, and writhe in Mee-Ro’s grasp, the pleasure and pain mixing together.

“I can see why he likes you now,” Mee-Ro snickered. “You’re an absolute whore for this,” he said.

Charlie wasn’t listening, too caught up in the sensations in his body. His cock was being pumped now, and his pussy and ass were stuffed full of cock, and he felt like he was losing his mind, it felt so incredible. The raking of his holes, the tight suction on his cock, it was all too much. Charlie came with a shout, but Mee-Ro wasn’t ready to finish, and continued to fuck him. There was nothing he could do but hold on. He buried his hands in Mee-Ro’s soft fur, and rocked with him, enjoying his growling and purring.

“You feel so good,” Mee-Ro confessed. “One hole is wet and the other isn’t and it feels incredible,” he panted.

Charlie had no idea how Mee-Ro’s species showed affection, or lust or anything for that matter, but he found himself wishing they could kiss. It was such a silly notion - Mee-Ro was an asshole. Maybe it was Charlie’s own desire for affection that spurred him on, but he leaned up and licked Mee-Ro’s mouth.

“Wha-” Mee-Ro stammered. “Cheeky little whore,” Mee-Ro purred, leaning down and licking Charlie’s cheek, and then throat, and across his sensitive nipples. Charlie cried out, and came again, his muscles twitching around Mee-Ro’s cock.

“You’re so tight,” Mee-Ro whined as he thrust hard into Charlie’s holes. Charlie whimpered as the barbs lodged into him, and Mee-Ro came. Spurt after spurt filled him, and soon he was whining from how full he felt, wanting to pull away but unable to. After a few minutes, Mee-Ro’s cocks relaxed, the barbs shrinking back, and he pulled out, cum flowing out of Charlie.

“Wow,” Charlie managed to say. He was breathing hard, and he tingled all over.

Mee-Ro was purring and purring, circling about Charlie, as if he was unsure what to do with himself. He finally curled up next to him, his four eyes all staring intently at him.They lay there in silence for a long time, and Charlie’s mind started to think again, now that his body was satisfied.

“Can I ask you a question?” Charlies asked.

“I don’t promise to answer, but sure,” Mee-Ro said, yawning.

“Have you told Gatz your feelings?” Charlie asked.

Mee-Ro let out a loud, grumpy rumbling sound, and did an approximation of a frown. He was quiet for a bit, and Charlie thought he wouldn’t answer when he finally spoke.

“No. He’s my best friend. I wouldn’t dare,” he said.

“But what if he loved you back?” Charlie asked. “What if you both feel the same, and you’re both too afraid to say it?” he said.

“What if he doesn’t feel the same, and I ruin everything?” Mee-Ro countered.

That was fair, he supposed, though Gatz didn’t strike him as a being who would get all bent out of shape over...anything really. He was so calm. Then again, Charlie barely knew him, so maybe he was wrong. Still it seemed so sad that Mee-Ro loved Gatz but was too afraid to say anything.

“You should woo him,” Charlie said.

“Woo? What is woo?” Mee-Ro asked.

Of course that wouldn’t translate. How did one explain wooing when he didn’t even know what dating looked like for either of them. He thought about how to break that down, and he hoped it cleared it up.

“You know, like doing things together, getting him treats, writing him notes, or taking him out, treating him special. That sort of thing?” Charlie said, hoping his explanation made sense.

“Isn’t that already what friends do?” Mee-Ro asked.

“Aren’t there things you’d only do with your- “ he paused. How had Gatz phrased it? “Bonded one?” he asked.

Mee-Ro blinked, and Charlie wasn’t entirely sure, but he thought that somewhere, beneath all the fur, he was blushing.

“I - I wouldn’t dare. That would be inappropriate,” he said.

Charlie sighed. How would Gatz know if he never told him, or showed him, or anything? It reminded him of his best friend in high school. She was always in and out of relationships and each one was a huge mess because no one would communicate. Still, he should probably drop it. It wasn’t like he and Mee-Ro were suddenly friends just because they had fucked. Oh god, they had fucked. Now Charlie was the one blushing.

“Why is this so important to you, anyway?” Mee-Ro suddenly snapped. “It’s not like either of us matters to you,” he said.

“I mean, that’s kind of true, but also not?” Charlie said. “He’s the one who bought me, and you hate me out of principle, which is fine I guess, but I don’t want you being mean just because he finds me interesting. That’s all it is. I’m a curiosity,” Charlies said. “You’re his best friend. You’re forever,” he told him. “Eventually he’ll get bored of me, and that will be that. He’s not going to get rid of you,” he told him.

Mee-Ro made that tsking sound again.

“He won’t get rid of you. He never gets rid of anything,” he grumbled, as if Charlie not being thrown out on his ass was somehow an offence.

“Then maybe I just like seeing people happy?” Charlie suggested. He didn’t know why, but knowing that Gatz would probably keep him forever made him feel less anxious. If that was the only thing he had to rely on, he’d take it.

Mee-Ro eyed him.

“Happy, hmm?” he said, scratching under his chin with his large paw. “Speaking of happy I do believe I’m supposed to help you make a connection with your planet,” he said. Charlie’s heart leapt at that. “I’m not sure how to get in contact with earth since it’s not in our files. However, I’m certain I can figure it out. It may take a few hours, so you’ll need to occupy yourself somehow,” Mee-Ro said. 

Charlie yawned. If that was the case, then he would nap. He was exhausted still, and who even knew what time it was back home. He curled up on the seating, not even caring about the pool of cum he was lying in, and nodded off. He wasn’t sure if he was dreaming or not, but he would swear he felt the swipe of a rough tongue as he fell asleep.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie's body is changing a bit again. Also he gets a moment to grieve, and he finally makes that call to Peter's wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohohohoho bet you weren't expecting another chapter today were you? muahahahahahaha 
> 
> warning for this chapter, it deals with grief, and loss, and is full of sad feels.

Charlie awoke to an itching, tingling sensation on his chest, and between his legs. He forced himself to wake up, and look, worry burrowing into his mind. His eyes almost bulged out of his head when he saw his body. He had an extra set of purple nipples growing below his current ones, and his cock was bigger again and now was leaking something from the tip. He ran a finger through the clear liquid, and almost blacked out from how amazing it felt to touch himself. It took him a moment to calm down. Once he was calm enough to think again, he brought his finger to his nose, and was hit by a sweet scent. Without waiting to think about it, he licked it, and it was like cotton candy in his mouth - so sweet and tasty. 

He needed to see himself. He looked around and Mee-Ro was nowhere to be seen, and Gatz had yet to return. He rushed to the washroom, moaning as the weight of his growing cock made it swing between his legs. He could feel his pussy dripping down his thighs, along with all the cum from getting fucked earlier. Fuck, he needed to not think about that or he wouldn’t make it to his goal.

The washroom was open and he walked in, heading straight for the mirror. It was floor length, and he could see his body and how much it had changed. His cock was erect, and full, and an even deeper shade of purple. There, in the tip, was an opening that hadn’t been there before. That was where the clear fluid was coming from. His new nipples were about the same size as his original ones were, large and thick and so very sensitive. He stuck out his tongue, and it had a purplish hue as well, and he finally saw the tongue piercing, a small golden ball on the top of his tongue, with a bar going through.

His eyes were still purple too. He didn’t even look fully human anymore. How would he explain this to Peter’s wife?! He was supposed to talk to her soon! Clothes. He needed clothes to wear, so he could hide his nipples at least. There was no way he could explain that. He’d be lucky if she even recognized him. Shit, what would he do if she didn’t recognize him?

The jewelry was driving him mad too. The chains would sway, and gravity made them pull at his hyper sensitive flesh. He looked like an absolute mess, his makeup smudged and cum dripping down his thighs. He needed to clean up, but the shower was a menace with scrubby brushes. That wasn’t his only option - was it? There was something that could be a sink, but he didn’t think that would be sufficient. He wondered if the shower had any different settings.

There were a lot of buttons, and when he looked now, he could almost read the symbols, as if a part of his brain now recognized them. One was water, he hoped, and one was maybe sound waves? It was hard for him to fully understand. He could almost picture it, but the translator wasn’t exactly giving him words. Maybe there weren’t any that fit? He pressed the water button, and hoped there wouldn’t be any scrubby brushes this time.

The water was cool, and Charlie sighed in frustration. Of course it was cool - Gatz didn’t like the heat. He jumped in anyway, swearing as the water hit his overheated skin. Shivers ran down his body, and despite all that he was still aroused. He scrubbed himself down as best he could, fingering his ass and pussy open so he could try to get as much cum out of his body as he could. That didn’t help him calm down at all.

“Shit,” he groaned, letting his warm forehead rest on the tiled wall. His hand wrapped around his cock, and just the ability to do that was enough to excite him. It was so sensitive, and the piercing on the tip perfectly slid through the opening. He rubbed up and down the length, moaning as the pleasure built inside him.

“What even is this thing?” he whimpered. It felt so good, like his tiny cock on steroids. Clits had a shit ton of nerve endings, but his new cock was a thousand times more sensitive than he had ever been. He stroked himself, his hips rutting forward, pushing his cock through his grip. He felt close to cumming, but it felt intense, and from a different spot somehow. He let out a cry as fluid burst from the tip of his cock, a sweet scent filling the air as he came. 

He had never cum so hard in his life, and it felt like it would last forever. Spurt after spurt of the clear liquid squirted from his cock, and it made his knees go weak. He slid to the floor of the shower, and there, in front of his face was all his ejaculation on the wall. It smelled so good, and he could still taste it a bit from his earlier exploration. Without thought, he ran his tongue across the wall, licking it up, savouring each sweet taste.

“Oh god, what am I doing?” he asked himself, even as he continued to lick up his mess. He couldn’t seem to stop, the flavour was so good. Over and over, he licked at the wall, until there was nothing left.

He heard a clearing of a throat, and almost died, as he scrambled to turn to see who it was. Mee-Ro was standing there, looking far too amused. He had watched. Charlie wanted to die, he felt so embarrassed. Mee-Ro’s eyes wandered over his wet, naked body, taking in the new changes.

“Hmm, I’ll need to pierce those new nipples. Who would have thought you’d grow a second pair,” he said. “They look good though,” he added. That was weird, and a compliment? “Anyway, I’ve figured out communications with earth, and I managed to get information from the one who sold you -” he paused, and for the first time he seemed hesitant to speak, which was making Charlie nervous. “Your friend’s body was recovered, along with the remains of your vessel. His body is in our morgue, and I’ve managed to stop the doctors from dissecting him for now. I thought you might like to say goodbye,” he said, surprising Charlie with gentleness and a level of kindness he wouldn’t have expected.

Tears welled up in Charlie’s eyes, and he fought back the urge to cry. He had just gone from a physical high to a huge emotional low, and the crash was hurting hard. 

“Thank you,” he said, voice quivering with emotion. “You have no idea how much that means to me. He was a good friend, and - thank you,” he said again.

Mee-Ro walked into the washroom, and pressed the button to turn off the shower with one of his big paws. He leaned down, and licked Charlie’s nose, making him startle and laugh.

“There, you’re much cuter when you smile,” Mee-Ro said, before walking away. “I’ll wait for you. I’ve brought you a robe to wear, and a suppressant. You need a clear head and your body is made for pleasure. It will lock away the pleasure for a couple of hours,” he said.

Oh. That was thoughtful. Charlie wondered if maybe they really had just gotten off on the wrong foot because of Mee-Ro’s love for Gatz. He took a moment to rearrange his thoughts. Mee-Ro was a bit of a dick, but he was also kind, and almost sweet? He’d have to ask Gatz how to thank him properly.

Just as he was promised, there was a robe and a small vial of suppressant waiting for him. He took the suppressant first, shivering as his body went cold, and his cock finally settled, his nipples no longer erect either. He felt like he could breathe and think. It was glorious. He slipped on the robe, and saw Mee-Ro by the door.

“I’ll take you to your friend first, and then we can call his wife. That way you can tell her what happened,” he said.

“I wish I could send his body back home. I feel bad that he’s going to be cut up for science - even though he probably would be excited that beings from another world were using him to learn about humans,” Charlie said with a sigh. “I don’t feel bad for his body, but I feel bad that his wife won’t get to bury him,” he said.

“Bury?” Mee-Ro asked.

“Oh, um, we bury our dead in the ground,” he said. “Some people say prayers, or have a ceremony, where they tell stories, or sing songs - it’s nice I guess,” he said. “What do your people do when someone dies?” he asked.

“We devour their flesh so that their power and wisdom may live on in us,” he said. “It is said that the great Beast of light whispered the way to our ancestors, and that it was passed down by the consuming of their being when they passed,” he explained.

That was a lot to take in. In truth, Charlie was fascinated. He was an explorer, and he wanted to know more, but he wasn’t sure that he was ready to talk that much about death just then.

“That’s really interesting,” he said. “Our cultures are very different,” he noted.

“Yes, though I imagine somewhere we have something in common - like overbearing parents,” Mee-Ro suggested.

Charlie let out a loud laugh at that. Overbearing was an understatement with his own parents.

“Sorry,” he said when Mee-Ro gave him a questioning look. “You are just so right. I also have overbearing parents. They had a lot to say about a lot of my choices in life,” he said.

“Mm yes, my parents have also had a great say in what I have chosen for myself. Unfortunately for them, the more they protest my choices the more choices I make that they’ll hate,” he said, snickering.

“Me too,” Charlie said, laughing. “They didn’t want me to go into space, for example. Well, look at me now mom. I’m a bonafide sex slave to a being from beyond our world. How do you like them apples?” he shouted as they left the apartment.

“Apples?” Mee-Ro asked, confused.

“Oh, uh, shit, that’s a colloquialism that I’m not sure I can fully explain,” he said. “Basically it’s a way of saying how do you like me or what I’m doing now? She thought she was angry and worried before - ha!” he said.

“Ah, yes, we have a similar phrase - How does my blood taste in your mouth - because they have had to take a bite out of your success,” he said.

They got in the elevator, and Mee-Ro gave the floor number, and off they went. Up, right, down, and then right again. It was still disconcerting. The elevator opened to a medical lab, different beings working and flitting about as they went about their jobs.

There, in a separate room, filled with cold air, was Peter, or what was left of him. Charlie swallowed hard, all the mirth from their conversation leaving him as he saw his friend and co-pilot. His body was mangled, and his face was almost unrecognizable. He looked like he had hit one of the space rocks. Mee-Ro opened the door for him, and he went inside, shivering as cold air touched his skin.

“Peter,” he whispered his name, emotion twisting in his throat. He felt the floodgates break and he was sobbing as he threw himself at his dead friend. “I’m so sorry,” he wailed. “I didn’t want to leave you behind. We were supposed to go on this grand adventure together,” he cried. He couldn’t stop, his body shaking as he sobbed, his tears pulling the pain and grief out of him until he couldn’t feel anything else.

At some point his knees gave out and he slid to the floor, holding Peter’s frozen hand as he knelt there, and broke down. The door hissed open and Mee-Ro was there, pulling him into his soft, warm fur. He was purring but it was sad, and Charlie buried himself against him, wishing for one brief moment that he had been taken too. 

“Why did I live, and he died?” Charlie whispered.

“The Beast of light taught my people that to lose someone is to become them. He is a part of you, in spirit if nothing else. He is dead but he is not gone. You lived so that he may live. You lived so his bonded one may know and mourn for her love,” Mee-Ro said, his deep, rumbling voice shaking Charlie’s body.

“How do I tell his bonded one that he’s gone?” Charlie asked. He had no idea how to tell her he couldn’t bring Peter home.

“There is no right answer, Charlie. She will hurt whether you tell her, or someone else. At least with you she has a friend to mourn with,” he said.

Charlie nodded. Yeah, he supposed if someone he loved died, he’d want to know from a friend who would cry with him. Something about Mee-Ro being so nice was making him even more emotional, but it was also helping him pull himself together.

“I think I’m ready now,” Charlie said, finally letting go of Peter’s hand. Mee-Ro’s tail wrapped around him, helping him stand up, and Charlie leaned against him as they left. The room seemed quieter than when they arrived, and the doctors and scientists were carefully not looking at him as he left.

They got back in the elevator, this time without the small talk, and they went a few floors up to communications. The door opened and they walked into a reception area. The being behind the desk chirped at them, which didn’t translate at all, and then waved them on to a room. 

The room was small, and had a screen, and what was probably a mic of some kind. He really wasn’t sure. Mee-Ro sat in front of the screen, and a sort of keyboard appeared, and he used his tail to input the information he needed. He then stepped aside so only Charlie was on screen. The collar was visible, and so were his purple eyes, but otherwise he was covered by the robe. The screen was fuzzy for a moment, as the machine tried to connect with earth. Suddenly he was looking into Peter’s living room. From the height of where he was looking, and what he knew of his home, he thought he might have been on the computer screen.

“Lisa?” he called out, hoping she’d hear him. He heard thundering footsteps, and then there was Lisa, running around the corner of the wall leading to their kitchen, out of breath and looking shocked.

“Charlie?! How are you on my computer?” she demanded. So he had guessed correctly.

“Long story. I don’t know how long I have Lisa - things didn’t go right,” he said. 

“Peter. Where’s Peter?” she demanded.

Charlie choked on his words, but forced them out through his tears.

“He saved me, but because of that he didn’t make it,” he said.

“Oh god,” she cried. “How did - where -” she tried to find the words, but of course there weren’t any. “Are you hurt? Where are you?” she asked, tears streaming down her face.

Charlie looked up in surprise. He had expected anger, or disbelief. God, she didn’t deserve this. Neither of them did.

“Um, I’m not sure. I uh, made first contact, but that’s about all I can say. I’m being taken care of, but Lisa - I don’t think I’m going to ever make it back,” he said.

“Oh Charlie,” she cried. 

“They recovered Peter’s body, but there’s nowhere to bury him, and I don’t know what to do,” he said, sadness overwhelming him.

“Charlie, Peter isn’t just his body...Are you safe?” she asked.

Charlie looked over at Mee-Ro who was watching them both with curiosity.

“Yeah, I’m being taken care of. I’ll be okay. Make sure that they don’t send people to look for us, okay? They won’t find us. And Lisa, I’m sorry I couldn’t bring him home,” he said, choking on tears.

“I know. You better take care of yourself,” she said. “Peter would want that, and I want that,” she said, wiping at her eyes, before placing her hands on the edge of the screen, as if she could hold him. He knew once he was gone she would let it all out. She was staying strong for him.

“I will,” he said. “I promise. I’ll live the best life I can,” he said. “Have all the space adventures,” he told her.

“Good. I’ll...I’ll let your family know what happened. What do you want me to tell them?” she asked. Oh fuck, he hadn’t thought about that yet.

“Tell them I made it into space, and I’m okay, and that I won’t make it back,” he said. What else could he say? He supposed she could say he died too, but he didn’t want that.

“Will I hear from you again?” she asked.

“I don’t know. I don’t think it’s easy to contact you from here,” he said.

“I see,” she said, sounding heartbroken all over again. “In that case, you have a good life, and know that I’m not angry at you, and that I hope we can see each other again someday,” she said, crying once more.

“Lisa, take care, and...thanks,” he said, unsure of what more he could say. He watched her for a moment before the screen went blank, and he sighed. He had done it. Everything hurt, but at least she knew, and wouldn’t be left wondering for the rest of her life.

He felt a soft head butting against him, and he looked to find Mee-Ro still watching him as he rubbed his soft fur on him.

“Thank you, for doing this, and helping me,” Charlie said, his voice cracking as emotions started to hit. He buried his face in Mee-Ro’s fur again. It was oddly comforting, and while he would never say it, the gesture reminded him of his childhood cat, Nico. He used to cuddle him when he was upset as a child, and somehow this was just as soothing.

“You are upset,” Mee-Ro said. “We should go and bother Gatz. That always cheers me up. He’s funny when he’s annoyed because he’s so polite about it,” he said.

Charlie let out a startled laugh.

“Sure. I’d like to see more of this place. It’s huge,” Charlie said as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hands. He would take the distraction. He didn’t want to be alone with his thoughts anymore.

“Excellent. Gatz is at the embassy, and should be breaking about now. He may in fact be happy to see us, which is also fun I suppose. Either way, we can steal his lunch,” he said, chuckling.

“You know, for someone who likes him, you sure do enjoy teasing him too,” Charlie said, shaking his head.

“Of course. It’s how I show affection,” Mee-Ro said. Somehow, Charlie wasn’t surprised.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie's suppressant wears off, and he gets some 'pleasure training'!

Gatz was easy to spot in the cafeteria, as he was one of maybe three aliens that floated. Mee-Ro made a beeline for him, and Gatz’s head lit up like a Christmas tree when he saw them. Charlie was so glad he had the robe, and the suppressant. He would have felt so embarrassed otherwise, to be seen by so many beings. He waved at Gatz and was pleased when he lifted a tentacle and waved back.

_ “What brings you both here?”  _ Gatz asked as he placed his tray on a table. He seemed to be eating some kind of fish. 

Mee-Ro’s tail whipped out, and stole one of the fish, and he popped it in his mouth.

_ “Mee-Mee, that is my lunch,”  _ Gatz said. Charlie thought he was aiming for stern but there was a hint of laughter in it that gave him away.

Mee-Ro’s tail struck out once more, and grabbed a fish that was then plopped in front of Charlie. He laughed, and stuffed it in his mouth as best he could before anyone could stop him. Charlie hadn’t realized just how hungry he was, and it finally occurred to him that he hadn’t eaten since...before he left Earth. He savoured the food, and was surprised there weren’t any bones. It was crispy, and tasted like Earth salmon, but sweeter and with a hint of spice. He hoped it wouldn’t kill him, but at that point he wasn’t sure his human physiology was entirely human anyway, so he’d probably be fine.

“That’s really good,” Charlie said after he swallowed.

_ “I leave you two alone for five ticks, and he takes after you now,” _ Gatz said, a trilling sort of laughter filling Charlie’s mind.

“You should be happy then,” Mee-Ro said. “Since I’m so wonderful.”

Charlie’s stomach gave a loud rumble as it realized he needed more food. Gatz and Mee-Ro both turned to look at him, and then they exchanged a look of horror.

“We didn’t feed him,” Mee-Ro said, sounding surprised with himself.

_ “We got distracted. How often do humans eat?” _ Gatz asked, his tone panicked.

“Uh, well usually at least three times a day...sometimes more if you snack. I’m not sure how you measure days though, so it’s hard to say how that translates to here,” Charlie told them.

Gatz shoved the entire tray of food in front of him.

_ “Eat. I will get more,” _ he said, floating off to get back in line for food.

Mee-Ro still stole another piece, but that was fine. It was a lot of fish and Charlie didn’t think he could finish it all anyway. Not that he wouldn’t try. He took a bite out of another one, munching away as they waited for Gatz to return. Mee-Ro was watching Gatz as he moved about the room, and it was so cute and sad at the same time.

By the time Gatz returned, Charlie had made a good dent in the food, and was pretty much full.

“You want the rest?” he asked Mee-Ro. “I’m not hungry anymore,” he explained.

Mee-Ro’s eyes lit up, and he took the tray and started to pop the fish into his mouth.

“They only serve these at this cafeteria, and I rarely get to come down here. My work is on the other side of the building, and our cafeteria is...lacking to say the least,” Mee-Ro said.

_ “They are his favourite,” _ Gatz said as he started to eat his own pile of fish. Charlie noticed that Gatz was also adding to Mee-Ro’s pile while he wasn’t looking. God, they were so cute.

“Will you be done soon? We made Charlie’s call to Earth, but that took a while, so we didn’t actually get to do any pleasure training,” Mee-Ro said.

Pleasure training? What was that? Was that some sort of sex thing? Charlie felt warm, and he squirmed in his seat. He hoped the suppressant wasn’t wearing off already, but it had been a while, and he did say it wouldn’t last very long. He could feel his body stirring though, and he knew it was time for him to leave if he didn’t want to be embarrassed.

_ “I am done for the day,” _ Gatz said.  _ “We can go home now that we have finished eating,” _ he told them.

Good. Charlie could feel the suppressant wearing off, his body turning hot, a blush crawling down his body. He touched his face and it was burning. His cock was stirring, and making a bulge in the front of his robe, and he could see his nipples starting to press out the fabric too. Shit, he was horny already.

“Let’s leave then. I think Charlie’s suppressant has worn off, and as fun as it would be to fuck him right here, I don’t want food in my fur,” Mee-Ro said.

Charlie’s imagination ran away with that, the idea of being taken and fucked in front of the entire cafeteria. Everyone watching, like at the auction. Staring at his trembling body, watching as he was filled - fuck. He needed to calm down but it was too late. His cock was peaking out from the robe, little beads of liquid forming at the tip. Each touch of the fabric on his body was driving him wild, and it took all he had not to fondle himself.

Gatz’s tentacles wrapped around him, and Charlie moaned as they touched his many nipples. One slid between his legs to cradle him, and he couldn’t help the way his hips bucked against him. Gatz floated out of the cafeteria with him, Charlie moaning and whimpering the entire way. He lost track of where they were going as a tentacle wiggled in around his pussy, and slowly entered him. 

“Ah! Gatz -” he whined. People were walking by, their eyes flicking to him as he writhed in the tentacles that were holding him. It was too much, and the tentacle that was fucking him was sliding in and out, the tip getting bigger as they went. 

By the time they reached the elevator, Charlie was a whining, crying mess. Gatz was fucking him so slowly that he couldn’t cum, and it was like a terrible tease instead. He wanted it faster, harder, more, more, more. Even rocking against the tentacle pressed against his cock wasn’t enough. He was leaking everywhere, and he could smell the sweet scent of himself. Fuck, he wanted to taste that again.

The elevator arrived at their floor, and they got out. Mee-Ro went in first, and Gatz carried Charlie inside. Once the door was closed, Charlie stopped trying to hold back his noises, or his words.

“Fuck! Please, more! I need more. My pussy needs to be fucked, please, please, I need it. I need to be fucked so hard!” Charlie wailed.

_ “Yes, all in good time,” _ Gatz said.  _ “First we must teach you how to ask properly,” _ he told him.

Properly? What did that mean? He would say anything to feel better, to feel more.

_ “Say ‘Please Master, make me cum’ - or something like that. The important part is that I am your Master and you must ask nicely,” _ Gatz said.

“P-please, Master! Make me cum!” Charlie cried, not even fighting the words. He didn’t care, he had no pride that was worth more than finding a release. The arousal was so constant, and never ending. He needed to cum, or he would go insane.

_ “Very good! We will relieve you, and then we will move on to the next step,” _ Gatz said.

The tentacle inside of Charlie picked up its pace, fucking him hard, in and out, over and over. Another tentacle wrapped around his cock, and little tendrils went into the hole, and that had Charlie seeing stars. 

“Master -” he whined. “That feels so good!” he cried out. The fluid was dribbling out now, his cock drooling with pleasure. He felt like his body was going to explode with it all. The robe was unwrapped, and slipped off him by many tentacles, and Gatz made a small, surprised sound.

_ “More nipples!’ _ he cheered.

Smaller tentacles wrapped around each one, and Charlie screamed. Now that there was nothing in the way, he was being wrapped up in tentacles, and one even worked into his ass, and another into his mouth. Every bit of him was stuffed full, as he was wrapped up in Gatz’s embrace. He didn’t know what to do, unable to really move. All he could do was take what he was given, and soon he was cumming, his cock spraying its sweet juices, and his pussy covering his thighs with slick. Gatz didn’t stop though. He kept fucking him, and Charlie’s mind went blank with bliss as his body trembled and tingled all over. He was going to cum again.

He felt like one giant bundle of nerves, all of them excited and aroused. Pleasure was overloading his brain, and he couldn’t stop cumming, over and over, he exploded in orgasm. Time had no meaning. He was a toy to be fucked, and his body was learning that lesson intimately. 

“Gatz, he’s going to pass out,” Mee-Ro said.

The tentacles stopped, and slowly released him, pulling out of his many holes with slick pops. Charlie couldn’t stand, his muscles were all shaking, and he was placed on the ground, where he curled up. He couldn’t even form words, his mind was so blissed out. He just lay there panting, waiting for his mind to come back online.

_ “My apologies, that was maybe too much,” _ Gatz said.

Mee-Ro walked over to Gatz and Charlie saw him lick one of his tentacles.

“Oh! It’s sweet!,” Mee-Ro said. “I could smell it, but I didn’t think it would taste that good,” he commented.

Gatz and Mee-Ro helped Charlie up into a kneeling position.

“You should greet your Masters when they come home, by kneeling and saying ‘Welcome home, Master’,” Mee-Ro told him.

“Welcome home, Masters,” Charlie said, his mind trying to keep up. His body was still aroused, despite cumming so many times. He wasn’t sure how he’d live like this.

“Very good. Your job, as a pleasure slave, is to please us and help us find release,” Mee-Ro continued. “I want you to think of how to initiate that conversation,” Mee-Ro told him

Charlie’s brain was buzzing with need, and it easily supplied him with a million ways to beg for sex. He went with the one that was sticking with him the hardest, and lay back on his back, spreading his legs, and offering himself.

“Please Masters, use my holes for your pleasure,” he begged, arching his back, and throwing his head back to more fully display his needy body.

_ “Oh! You are so good at this!” _ Gatz said, praising him.

“I really do need to pierce his other nipples,” Mee-Ro said. “It’s bothering me.”

He disappeared, teleporting away and then reappeared with his tools. Charlie was almost excited this time. Sure it would hurt, but the pleasure was more than worth it, and now he didn’t have to stay quiet. Mee-Ro set him up, and when the needle went through Charlie keened as the pleasure hit. He was painfully hard once more, and as Mee-Ro added the two new nipple piercings he had a small orgasm, his hips bucking up as he came.

More chains were added, and now his look was complete. Mee-Ro tugged the chains, and Charlie cried out as pleasure rocked through his body. It all felt so incredible, and it was wiping away any fear he had for his future. 

_ “Now you must learn how to pleasure us,” _ Gatz said, drawing Charlie’s attention back to the moment. He looked up at him, wanting to please them both. After all, he felt so good, and they were so nice, they should get to feel good too, shouldn’t they?

“Yes Masters,” he said, voice soft, and needy.

“Oh, he is so gone into the pleasure. Suppressants do that, but still, it’s kinda cute when he’s like this,” Mee-Ro said.

Gatz let out a laugh, his head glowing with delight.

_ “You like him. I’m so happy! I was worried you wouldn’t,” _ he said.

Mee-Ro let out a small huff, but didn’t disagree.

“Let’s get on with the lesson,” he grumbled.

Charlie was barely listening, entranced by the way Gatz’s tentacles swayed back and forth. They looked so tasty, like he needed to suck on them. Without giving it a second thought, Charlie got up and started to crawl towards him, reaching out to touch one of his tentacles. Gatz noticed, and reached out too, and Charlie opened his mouth, the tentacle sliding in and exploring the inside. Charlie hummed around him, and Gatz made a small, surprised noise before humming, his skin changing to a soft pink colour.

“Seems like he likes that, Charlie,” Mee-Ro whispered. 

Mee-Ro’s tail was in front of his face too, and Charlie opened wider so he could accommodate them both. Mee-Ros’ tail tendrils were playing with Charlie’s tongue, feeling the piercing, and twining around Gatz’s tentacle.

_ “Ah, his tongue feels so good!” _ Gatz trilled in delight.

Charlie moaned, pleased that he was pleased. He felt something hard against his back, and he reached back to feel Mee-Ro’s cocks rubbing against him. He spread his legs, and his ass, inviting him to fuck him. Mee-Ro purred, and pressed into Charlie’s tight heat. He whimpered, his mouth as full as his holes. He was going to be fucked again, and he was already falling into the ecstasy of it all.

“I want to just eat you up,” Mee-Ro rumbled. A small spike of delicious fear ran up Charlie’s spine. He didn’t think he’d actually eat him but the thought was intense. He shivered as he felt sharp fangs wrap around his shoulder, their points gently scraping the skin. Oh fuck, maybe he would eat him? Mee-Ro’s cocks slid deeper into him, and he cried out, his voice muffled by the tentacles and tendrils in his mouth.

Charlie wanted to beg for more. He wanted his Masters to devour him, to take him apart and put him back together, breaking him until all he knew was the bliss of their touch. He didn’t want to feel sad, or afraid - just this unending pleasure. His hand wrapped around his cock, and Gatz smacked it away.

_ “Only once we have been pleasured may you touch yourself,” _ Gatz said.

Charlie whined, but took his hand back. He suckled at the tentacle in his mouth, and Gatz added more to his face, covering his ears, his eyes, leaving only his nose exposed. Smaller tentacles travelled into his ears, blocking out sound. He couldn’t see or hear, and suddenly he was all sensation. Mee-Ro’s barbed cocks digging into his tender flesh, Gatz’s tentacles exploring his body. All Charlie could do was try to reciprocate as best he could. He squeezed down on Mee-Ro’s cocks, hissing at the pain, and moaning with the pleasure. His hands traced over Gatz’s tentacles, rubbing and stroking them.

He could sense their pleasure. Gatz’s mind was brushing his, and it was a hum of enjoyment. Mee-Ro was fucking him in a brutal rhythm that was leaving him breathless, and all together he felt like he was made for them. He let out a surprised moan of delight when Mee-Ro licked a stripe up his neck, and tugged on the back piercings. Why did pain feel so good? Had it always felt so good? Charlie couldn’t remember anymore.

  
  


Without his sight or hearing to guide and ground him, Charlie lost himself. Make them feel good - that was his job. He put everything into it, and he could feel the pleasure building in all of them. The tentacle in his mouth began to tremble, and slide even deeper, forcing past his gag reflex and into his throat. Charlie breathed through his nose, and he could smell Gatz’s scent - it reminded him of the beach back home but with a warm undertone that was completely foreign to him. His tentacles shivered, and then something wet was coming out, and filling Charlie’s throat and mouth, streaming over his chin as Gatz came in him. Charlie swallowed, but he couldn’t contain it all, and he could feel the wet warmth dripping onto his chest.

The tentacle pulled out, and Charlie gasped for air, and then sharp claws were pricking his skin, and Mee-Ro was cumming too, and Charlie felt so full as bursts of cum filled him up, dripping from his sopping wet pussy and tender ass. The tentacles around his eyes and ears slowly withdrew, and Charlie blinked into the bright light of the apartment.

_ “Now you must touch yourself, and make yourself cum,” _ Gatz said, his skin still the bright pink, but with more of his purplish hue back.

Charlie reached between his legs, and took his cock in hand, stroking himself. They were both watching him, their many eyes travelling over his body, fixating on his hand moving over his cock. He used his other hand to tease his nipples. It felt so good, but now he felt empty, and he wanted to be full.

“Please, Masters, I need to feel full,” he cried. “Fill me up again, please,” he whined, begging them for their touch.

Gatz and Mee-Ro exchanged a look, and then they were back on him, tentacles filling him, and Mee-Ro’s tail playing with his cock, dipping into the sweet excretion and down the hole, into Charlie’s body. That was a new sensation - he had parts to him that hadn’t existed before, and it felt like he was stimulating his g-spot. Charlie writhed on the floor, his back arching off the ground. It was too much. It felt too perfect! He came with a scream, his voice breaking as he wailed out his pleasure.

“Thank you!” he cried as his cock spurted over Mee-Ro’s tendrils. They rocked him through it, and Charlie lay on the floor, covered in cum, and slick, and dripping from all his holes. He was sure he looked obscene, and he felt wrung out, and exhausted.

“Well done,” Mee-Ro said. “You did so well, Charlie,” he told him.

_ “He truly is a delight. I am so glad we have him now,”  _ Gatz said, a tentacle reaching out to touch Mee-Ro. Charlie watched them, not really listening again, and he knew what he wanted to do, for himself and for them. In that moment, however, what he needed was to sleep again. He reached out for them, and they both helped him up. Gatz took him to the washroom, and cleaned him off, and then he was brought to the bedroom that Mee-Ro usually used, and was tucked into the bed. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie wants to say thank you to Mee-Ro and gets some help from Gatz. He also gets a bit of a surprise too!

Charlie opened his eyes, and for a moment he forgot where he was. The room was dark, and his body was sore, and felt strange - alien even. He kicked back the covers, and the lights came on. He blinked, and in a rush he remembered what had happened. The suppressant had worn off, he had gotten really horny, and begged to be fucked. 

“Oh god,” he groaned, a wave of embarrassment knocking him over. He curled up, covering his face with his hands. At least his body felt a bit calmer. He was still mildly aroused, but it was manageable. He took a few calming breaths, and then crawled out of the bed. 

The room had little in the way of decor, but there were a few knicknacks, and a projector that had photos of Gatz and Mee-Ro at various places. It was so easy to see the affection on Mee-Ro’s face in all the photos. Charlie knew it was silly to meddle, but he wanted them to be happy together. Maybe they already were? Except that Mee-Ro clearly had some issues with being his friend and not his bonded one. 

Speaking of Mee-Ro, Charlie needed to come up with some way to thank him for his help, and for letting him see Peter one last time. There wasn’t anything he could do that would equal that in worth, but he would try. 

Charlie looked around, and noted that clothes were nowhere to be seen, which meant he was supposed to be naked he guessed. He pursed his mouth in a small frown, and shook his head. It wasn’t like they hadn’t seen him naked. He needed to get over his feelings of embarrassment and the sense of wrongness if he wanted to not lose his mind. Sighing, he walked to the door, and it slid open to the bright lit living space. Gatz was in the kitchen area, searching through his mostly empty cupboards, and he turned when he heard the door open.

_ “Hello Charlie! How was your sleep?” _ he asked

“It was good...Master?” he tried, not sure if he was doing that right.

He felt a wave of Gatz’s laughter across his mind.

_ “You don’t really need to call us Master unless someone visits, or we are out with you. However, if it makes you happy to do so, I won’t stop you,” _ he said.

“Oh, um, thanks,” Charlie stammered, feeling awkward, and a bit unsure of what to do with that. He walked over to the seating area, and sat down, pulling the blanket there around himself.

“Gatz, if I wanted to do something nice to thank Mee-Ro for something, what would be a good thing to do?” he asked.

Gatz paused his rummaging, and floated over to him, his tentacles coming out to take Charlie’s hands and squeeze them.

_ “You two really are friends! How wondrous! How joyful! We must celebrate!” _ Gatz chirped, releasing Charlie so he could twirl in the air.  _ “Hmm, what would he like for a gift? He likes food -” _ he said, pausing to think.

“Too bad we can’t get any of the thingies we had for lunch, and make them for him. I bet he’d like that,” Charlie said, remembering how he had kept stealing Gatz’s lunch. “Then again, I’m not sure if it’s the food he likes so much as the company, and teasing you,” he told him.

_ “Perhaps it is both?” _ Gatz said, doing something of a wink. It might also have just been an eye twitch. It was hard to tell with six eyes.

Charlie wanted to ask a lot of personal questions - like why the two of them weren’t bonded - but he didn’t want to make things weird. He wondered though if Gatz felt the same way as Mee-Ro, or if he was painfully oblivious, or what? He kept his questions to himself though, at least for the moment.

_ “We probably could get some -”  _ the next word fuzzed out in his mind. No translation then.  _ “And make it, if that is what you would like to do. I have a friend who has a wonderful recipe. I’m sure they would give me a copy,” _ he said.

“Really? I mean, I can’t think of anything else, and if he likes that, it might be a nice surprise. Where is he right now?” Charlie asked.

_ “At his work, in the finance section,” _ Gatz said.  _ “He won’t be back for a few more hours, which should give us many ticks to prepare!” _ he said. Gatz sounded just as excited as Charlie felt.  _ “I will ask around for what we need. Oh! It would pair nicely with those vegetables Zat has! I will get some too! Stay here, I will return, _ ” Gatz told him as he disappeared through the front door. 

Charlie sat there, unsure what to do with himself. Waiting was hard, especially when he felt a small spike of nerves over whether Mee-Ro would like the present. He needed to add more to it somehow. A meal was nice, but insufficient. 

Charlie went to the washroom, to relieve himself, and when he washed his hands he saw that the makeup was still on the counter. Mee-Ro had seemed to like it. He reapplied the makeup to his eyes, and bit to his lips. He was shimmering with gold that matched his collar and jewelry. He had to admit, he looked kind of sexy, and took a moment to admire the way the gold looked against all his purple. It was still strange seeing purple eyes instead of brown. It was weird seeing purple anything on his body if he was honest.

He wandered back into the seating area eventually, pleased that he wasn’t instantly hard just from moving anymore. He supposed the serum was less intense after a day or so. It was nice to be able to think of something other than sex. He explored the kitchen a bit, and sure enough the cupboards were all more or less empty. He guessed they didn’t eat at home often. He wondered if they worked a lot. It would make sense, though that would mean he’d be alone most of the time. He didn’t like that idea. He was already so bored.

What was there to do? He wondered if there was some sort of space library he could borrow from, maybe start teaching himself more about the people and world around him. He walked about the room a few times, pacing, and finally - finally - Gatz returned, his tentacles loaded with containers.

_ “Charlie! I have returned with what we need for supper!” _ Gatz said. He brought the containers into the kitchen and placed them on the counter. He started to take out everything he had gotten for them, his tentacles zipping about as he worked to lay out the food. Charlie had no idea what anything was. He hoped he had gotten a recipe, with really clear instructions because he had no idea how to cook anything. 

_ “Here is the recipe,” _ Gatz said, as if reading his thoughts - he may very well have been. Charlie took the electronic device and the screen lit up, showing words. It took his mind a moment to work with the translator so he could understand it, or most of it anyway. It was a simple recipe thankfully, and he thought he might just be able to make it.

Gatz pulled out everything he’d need, and then floated out of the kitchen, not wanting to impede. 

“I can ask for help though, right?” Charlie asked, nervous about messing up the food.

_ “Of course! I am always happy to help,” _ Gatz told him.

“Right, okay,” Charlie said, as he pulled out a laser knife. He wasn’t sure how to use it, but he was hoping that it cut things. He pulled out the fish thingies, and he was pleased they were already cleaned. He just needed to bread and fry them. Easy. He hoped.

He pulled out a vegetable that looked like a carrot and an eggplant had a terrible, beautiful baby, and grabbed the knife. As his fingers wrapped around the handle, the blade appeared, glowing bright blue. He sliced into the vegetable, and it made a soft sizzle sound as he cut through it. The slice had a bit of a cooked mark on it, but was otherwise fine.

“Huh, okay. That’s really cool,” Charlie said to himself, slicing up the rest of the vegetable. He made quick work of it all, since it took such little effort to cut anything, and soon he was ready to pop them into what he hoped was the oven. His mind didn’t argue with that word choice, so there was a good chance it worked more or less in the same capacity.

He turned the oven on, and it instantly heated, and he slid the veggies into it, setting the timer for ten minutes, so he could check on them. He then started in on the fish. The batter was simple, and he tossed it together, and then dredged the fish in the mixture, before frying it up in a spicy smelling oil.

He checked on the veggies, and they seemed cooked. He asked Gatz to check, and he agreed, they were ready to come out. He pulled them out, and set them aside, and then finished frying the fish, and soon it was done, and it was ready to eat. Charlie went and freshened up, while Gatz got the dishes out, and then he went to wait by the door.

It didn’t take long for Mee-Ro to arrive, the timing perfect, and Charlie was there, kneeling before him.

“Welcome home, Master,” he said, bowing forward.

“What’s all - do I smell my favourite food?” Mee-Ro said, instantly distracted by the aroma of their meal. 

_ “Charlie wished to express his thanks to you, for your assistance, and prepared this meal. All by himself might I add,” _ Gatz said.

Mee-Ro turned back to Charlie, and narrowed his eyes at him.

“Are you upset?” Charlie asked, as Mee-Ro frowned.

“No, I’m confused. You paid the toll for my assistance, and you thanked me verbally,” Mee-Ro said.

Charlie bit his lip, a blush rising to his cheeks.

“I know, but it’s for helping me with all the other stuff, with Peter,” Charlie said. “You didn’t need to do that, and I wanted to show you how much I appreciated it by doing something nice for you,” he tried to explain.

A large paw landed on his bowed head, and Charlie had to brace himself so he didn’t fall over from the weight of his touch. He was surprised that Mee-Ro was purring ever so softly.

“What an unusual being you are, Charlie. I rather think we’ll have to keep you,” Mee-Ro said. “Let’s go eat, and then I can show you both something fun I picked up,” he told them.

They all grabbed plates of food, and sat in the seating area, except for Gatz, who floated. Charlie waited for Mee-Ro to try it first, wanting to see his reaction. It was his favourite food after all. He took a bite of the crispy fish, and his eyes went wide, before he started to shove bite after bite into his maw.

_ “He likes it,” _ Gatz said, laughing.

Charlie grinned, pleased he had done well, and finally took a bite of his own meal. Flavour exploded in his mouth, and the lunch had been good, but this was something else. He didn’t know what he had done to make it different, but it was delicious. His mouth was watering as he took another bite.

_ “It is a singularly unique food, in that it reacts to the mood of the chef, and the taste actually varies depending on who is cooking it,” _ Gatz said, answering his unasked question.  _ “You must have had many good feelings to create such a delicious rendition of this meal. The lunch is made by robotics, programmed with a specific mood, so it always tastes the same,” _ he explained.

Charlie found himself blushing. He had poured his heart into making it, and it showed, which was both embarrassing, and delicious. They continued their meal in silence, and Mee-Ro licked his chops when he was done, his large, pink tongue scooping up every last bit. Charlie tried to eat as much as he could, wanting to savour the food he had made, but soon he was full, and had to stop. Mee-Ro eyed his last two pieces, and Charlie shoved the plate over so he could eat the rest.

When they were all finished, Gatz scooped up the plates, and brought them to the kitchen where they were put into some sort of machine, and a few seconds later they popped out clean. Gatz put them away, and Mee-Ro went and grabbed a bag. He walked it over to Charlie and dropped it into his lap.

“This is for you,” he said.

“For me?” Charlie asked. He had bought him something? He was both excited and wary of what it could be. He opened the bag and inside was something squirming, that looked like a fleshy coloured plant. “Uh, thanks? What is it?” he asked, not sure what he was looking at.

Mee-Ro scooped it out, and held it aloft.

“I’ve noticed that you’re quite lacking in defence measures. No fur, or spikes, or venom - nothing. So I got something that will help,” he said. He placed the plant on the back of Charlie’s neck, and he felt it as it attached to his skin, and melded into him.

“Wha-” Charlie cried out, reaching back for it, only to find it gone. “Where did it go?” he asked.

“It’s connecting with your body. It’s a unique plant, and it will allow your body to heal from any damage done to it - within reason. Decapitation is pretty permanent,” Mee-Ro explained. “Now I can be rough with you without damaging you,” he said.

“You want to hurt me?” Charlie asked, feeling very confused. He noticed though that the piercings were no longer tender. The plant had completely healed them.

“You seem to enjoy pain. You moan extra loud whenever you experience it during sex,” Mee-Ro said. “So I want to hurt you to make you feel good, but I don’t want to damage you,” he told him.

Oh. That made a strange sort of sense, and was also terribly sweet. Charlie felt himself blush, both from embarrassment and from the gesture. He lifted the bag and there was still a weight in it, and he opened it back up to see that there had been something hiding under the strange plant thing.

“What’s this?” he asked, pulling out what looked like two big dildos that were attached, and a bottle of lubricant. 

“That is to help satisfy you when we aren’t here,” Mee-Ro said with a wicked grin. “Since we work a lot, it seemed like a good idea to get you something that will help relieve you. We should try it out,” he said.

Charlie’s blush felt like he was on fire now as he looked at the huge insertions. There was no way they would fit, would they? They were so thick and long, and yet he could feel his body clenching down on nothing, wishing it was inside him. Fuck, when had he become so slutty?

“Kneel, and present yourself,” Mee-Ro ordered.

The command was like a switch in Charlie’s brain, and he scrambled to obey. He moved to kneel, his ass up in the air, and his face buried in a cushion, as he used his hands to spread himself open.

“Like this, Master?” he asked.

“Yes, exactly right,” Mee-Ro purred. 

Charlie heard him walk closer, and the sound of a cap being popped open and then something warm and gooey was being poured over his hole and pussy. It tingled, and he felt himself gasping as his cock filled, becoming hard as arousal shot through him. The head of the dildos were pressed to his entrances, and he moaned as Mee-Ro started to press them into his body. They were so thick, he felt like he might break, but the lube was making his muscles relax and twitch in a way that made the pain feel so good.

Charlie was sweating and shaking as the dildos went all the way inside him, filling him more than he had ever been up until then. He couldn’t think of anything but how stuffed he felt. That was until they started to move.

“They move!” he shrieked, surprised and turned on as they wriggled and moved inside him.

“They do,” Mee-Ro agreed. 

As they worked in him, he felt like they found every single sensitive spot he had. He was soon panting, and moaning, whining as they started to get more aggressive, pumping in and out of him.

“Oh fuck,” he whimpered, spreading his legs more, as if it would help. His cock was touching the cushion beneath him, and he started to hump it, rubbing his aching cock on the soft fabric.

_ “Mee-Mee, make sure he doesn’t let go on the cushions,” _ Gatz said.

Mee-Ro wrapped his long tail around Charlie, and lifted him off the cushions, and onto the floor.

“Gatz, hand me a bowl,” he said.

Gatz brought a bowl over, watching as Charlie whined and bucked his hips, rutting against the air in a desperate attempt to find relief. Mee-Ro sat the bowl beneath Charlie’s cock

“You must cum inside the bowl. Any mess will be punished,” Mee-Ro said.

Oh god, that wasn’t fair. He had no idea what he was doing, his body on fire and needing to cum. He couldn’t think. He grabbed his cock, and tried to keep it pointing into the bowl. He was leaking from the tip already, the sweet scent making his mouth water. The dildos were working into him, getting so deep he was crying as he got closer to the edge.

“Please, please, please,” he panted over and over as he stroked his cock.

_ “We should get those phallus rings that keep slaves from releasing without a command word,” _ Gatz said.

“Yes, that would be fun!” Mee-Ro agreed.

Charlie wailed, thinking about how awful that would be, being stuck in the apartment, horny and desperate all day, being fucked by dildos as he waited for his Masters to come home. Fuck, a part of him loved the idea, even if he knew it would be miserable. He’d have to beg for release, and he would.

_ “I’m going to go buy one,” _ Gatz said, and shit, it was going to be real. 

That was enough to push Charlie over the edge. He came with a cry, his hips rocking as the dildos continued to fuck him in a relentless rhythm that had him seeing stars. He tried to aim for the bowl, but he had a feeling he had missed. He was shaking as he came down, his arms giving out, making him topple to the side.

“Well, you mostly hit the bowl, but you squirted all over the floor too. Lick it up,” Mee-Ro said.

Charlie groaned as he rolled back onto his knees, and started to lick the floor, the sweet flavour of his cum dancing across his tongue. Fuck, it tasted so good. He wondered if he was addicted to it, because he was starting to crave it. His tongue swiped across the floor, sucking up every last drop. When he was done he sat back awaiting further instructions.

“Now drink the bowl,” Mee-Ro told him.

Yes, that was exactly what he wanted. Charlie was aching again already, and he couldn’t help but moan as he brought the bowl to his lips. The sweet scent washed over him, and he drank it down, savouring each mouthful. It was so good, he wanted more - needed more. He was squirming, wishing to be fucked again. The dildos were still inside, and they started to move, as if reacting to his arousal.

Gatz returned with a small box, and he floated over with it. That had been fast.

“Perfect timing. He needs his punishment, and this will be just the thing,” Mee-Ro said.

Gatz glowed that bright pink again, and opened the box. Inside was a large ring that was glowing white. Gatz took it out, and grabbed Charlie’s cock, making him moan as his slick tentacles wrapped around him. He placed the ring on his cock, and it immediately resized itself, shrinking to fit him, and then turned a bright pink that almost matched Gatz’s current colour. It looked striking against his purple cock.

“You picked a keyword?” Mee-Ro asked him.

_ “Indeed, I did,” _ Gatz said.

“Excellent. Then your punishment is to wear the toys until tomorrow, without being allowed to cum,” Mee-Ro said.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie takes his punishment, and emotions are had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter cause I was feeling ambitious, and cause all you folks are so great!

What?  _ WHAT?! _ Charlie was going to die! He wasn’t allowed to cum until the next day? When even was that? An hour? Six hours? He had no concept of time anymore. He was already moaning, and rutting his hips like an animal in heat. The dildos were fucking him hard again, and he could feel his body wanting release. 

“How long is that?” he asked, gasping as the one in his pussy spun about.

_ “Four more ticks,” _ Gatz said.

Charlie was pretty sure ticks were approximately an hour. Four hours? He couldn’t cum for  _ four hours _ ? He squeaked as Gatz’s tentacles started to play with his nipples, all four at once. Charlie was ready to beg, but he didn’t think it would do anything. How was he going to survive?

“Look at how much you are leaking,” Mee-Ro said, stalking towards him, His big tongue came out, and licked up the juices leaking from Charlie’s cock, making him wail and writhe.

“Ah! Masters! This is so mean,” he cried, fighting to calm himself.

“Mean?” Mee-Ro asked. “How so?”

“You’re both teasing me, and I can’t cum for four ticks,” he whined.

“Yes, but think of how good it’s going to feel when you do finally cum,” Mee-Ro purred. “Besides, you failed your task, so no complaining,” he said.

They continued to tease him like that, licking and sucking, and sliding over him. Gatz used some of his sucking tentacles to latch onto Charlie's nipples, and that had him screaming. Charlie was kept on the edge, and by the end of the first tick, he was crying. His pussy was dripping with arousal, soaking his thighs. The dildos never seemed to stop moving, always stimulating him. Mee-Ro kept lapping and sucking the tip of Charlie’s cock, and he couldn’t take it.

“Please, Masters, let me cum,” he begged. He couldn’t take it.

_ “You can do better than that, can’t you?” _ Gatz asked.

“Yes, show us how badly you want to cum,” Mee-Ro said.

Charlie bit his lip, trying to find the words that wanted to come out.

“Please, Masters, I’m a slut that needs to cum so badly. I’m begging you, please fuck me and let my aching cock cum. Please,” he cried, begging.

“That’s pretty good. Now show us how badly you want it,” Mee-Ro said.

Fuck, they were so mean, and it felt so good. Charlie climbed onto his hands and knees, and crawled over to Mee-Ro. His cock was still sheathed, and he rubbed against the fur there with his hands, stimulating him, until he was fully erect, both cocks out. He licked at the tips, careful of the barbs along the lengths of them. He suckled at his cocks, and Mee-Ro growled, and then pushed Charlie back. He pulled the dildos out with his teeth, tossing them aside. He then slid his cocks into his gaping holes, and Charlie shook with how perfect it felt.

“Master Mee-Ro, your cocks feel so good,” he whined. He reached back for Gatz. “Please, let me suck on you too,” he begged, wanting something in his mouth. A tentacle came out like Charlie had never seen, and it had a different shape at the end that was thicker and bulbous like a cock. He slid it into Charlie’s mouth, and he started to suck on it, moving his tongue about to get as much of it as he could.

_ “He’s so lovely,” _ Gatz said with a sigh.

“He really is,” Mee-Ro said.

Charlie couldn’t help but think that they were all lovely, and perfect together. Every inch of him was being touched now, Mee-Ro’s big paws holding his hips in place, and Gatz’s tentacles teasing every bit of skin. Mee-Ro leaned down, and grabbed the chains running across his chest in his teeth, and gave them a tug.

“Mmm!” Charlie cried out, his mouth too full to say anything. That felt amazing! He wanted more. He wanted them more, to touch and feel and take from him. Gatz pulled out of his mouth with a loud pop, and Charlie lay there, panting, missing it already.

_ “I wish to hear your voice,” _ Gatz said.

“Oh fuck, Masterssss,” he wailed. “It feels so good. I love being filled by you both. I want to always be filled by you, please,” he cried, reaching out for them both. He felt Gatz wrap around his arms, as Mee-Ro’s soft chest was pressed against him.

Charlie started to cry, it felt so wonderful, he felt so safe, and cared for, even though it was a punishment. He was going insane from the pleasure and he didn’t even care, as long as they held him through it.

Mee-Ro was purring so loud, Charlie could feel it where they touched, and Gatz was almost glowing he was so pink. Was it possible to fall in love with them after two days? Charlie didn’t know, but he was finding that there was a soft spot in his heart for both of them. 

“Masterssss,” he moaned, not sure what he wanted or needed, only that they could give it to him.

“We have you,” Mee-Ro purred.

_ “Fall apart, sweet one. We will hold you safe,” _ Gatz said.

Charlie let go, crying and wailing as he was fucked, and fondled, and pet. He wanted to cum, but he couldn’t. It was horrible, and wonderful. Mee-Ro grabbed him, as he flopped onto his back, letting Charlie ride his cocks. It got them so much deeper, and he mewled with pleasure and pain as the barbs dug into him as he bounced on his cocks. Gatz wrapped around him, helping him move, and Charlie’s mind faded out into bliss. He was a ball of sensations, as he gave into the punishment.

He had no idea how much time had passed, but he knew Mee-Ro had cum twice, and Gatz three times. He was covered in cum, and so tired, his own body still on the edge. He heard them say something, and then they were stroking his cock.

“It’s time, Charlie,” Mee-Ro said, panting as he continued to fuck him. “Say the words Gatz.”

_ “Charlie is cute,” _ Gatz said, and then Charlie was cumming, his cock exploding as he was finally released. They held him through it, stroking him, and he couldn’t even scream anymore, his voice silent as he exploded into bliss.

He blacked out for a moment, and when he came to, Mee-Ro was cleaning off his oversensitive cock, and Gatz was wiping his chest down with a soft cloth. He whined as it all became too much, and reached for them again.

“Well done,” Mee-Ro purred, praising him for making it. “You only begged once, and even then you made it to the end,” he said, rubbing their heads together.

_ “It was most impressive. Are you alright? You released so much, and lost consciousness for a bit,” _ Gatz said, his tone full of worry.

“I’m great,” Charlie slurred, speaking a challenge with how fuzzy his brain felt. He felt light though, like he was made of cotton candy. He smelled sweet enough to be cotton candy. “Sleep time?” he asked.

_ “Yes, it is late now, and we should all sleep. I have a big day tomorrow,” _ Gatz said.

“Okay,” Charlie mumbled, already nodding off. 

  
  


Charlie woke up, and it was dark in the apartment. He was wrapped in a blanket, and his bladder was screaming at him for release. Gatz was in his tank, and he could hear faint snoring from Mee-Ro’s room. We went to the washroom, and emptied his bladder, looking at his bleary image in the mirror. His makeup was smudged to heck, and he still had a bit of cum on him, but otherwise he looked well. He opted for a quick shower, and noticed that there was a new setting for the water. He pressed it, and hot water came out. Charlie sighed, smiling as he realized they had made a setting for him.

Was it like this for all pleasure slaves? He kind of doubted it. He had a feeling that he was lucky, that Gatz and Mee-Ro were exceptionally kind. He pushed the soaping button, and was sprayed with soap, that he then lathered over his body. Soon he was squeaky clean, and he felt much better. He dried off, and then crawled back under his blanket, and fell asleep.

  
  


The next time Charlie awoke, he could smell food. Gatz was serving up plates of something blue with green specks in it. He had no idea what it was, but it sure smelled amazing. He sat up, stretching, almost jumping when he realized Mee-Ro was lounging next to him, reading something off an electronic pad.

“Gatz and I have things to do today, so I brought you this device. It has access to our archives of fiction and non-fiction. We thought it might help you acclimate easier than having us explain everything insufficiently,” he said with a small snort of laughter. He tossed the pad at him, and Charlie beamed. It was exactly what he had hoped for the day before - a library at his fingertips!

“Thanks! I’ll be sure to read a lot today,” he said, flicking through the screens. He saw a few books had been bookmarked for him already. He’d check those out first.

Gatz handed him a plate of food, and Charlie accepted it with thanks. His stomach was rumbling and he didn’t care what it was, he was eating it. The first mouthful was hot, but he could taste the flavour, and it was almost like a cheesy egg with onion in it. Charlie didn’t worry too much about adverse reactions, as he now had the healing plant thing. He shovelled the food into his mouth, moaning with each mouthful.

“Gatz, this is delicious,” he told him

_ “Thank you, Charlie. I am glad you are enjoying it. I don’t cook very often, so I am pleased it turned out well,”  _ Gatz said.  _ “On that note, I must be going, or I will be late!” _ he said, turning a light shade of pink.

“Late for what?” Mee-Ro asked.

_ “My date,”  _ Gatz told him, twirling in the air in excitement. He spun right out of the apartment, humming the entire way.

As soon as the door closed, Mee-Ro exploded.

  
  


“Date? DATE?!” Mee-Ro yelled, choking on his food. “With who? He’s never gone on a date before - ever!” he snarled.

Charlie felt a small spike of fear at his outburst, but he knew it was his own feelings making him upset, and not him. Mee-Ro was now pacing across the living area, his tail whipping back and forth, his fur poofed out in distress. Charlie wasn’t sure how to help, but he knew step one was helping him calm down.

“Master,” Charlie called out to him. Mee-Ro’s eyes snapped to him, and he huffed. “Do you want to talk about it?” he asked. “Or do you need to release your tension first?” he said, offering his body up, with a coy smile.

Mee-Ro growled, and pounced on him, pinning him to the floor. Charlie spread his legs, as Mee-Ro became erect, his cocks coming out to play.

“Let me help,” Charlie said, licking at Mee-Ro’s chin.

Mee-Ro fucked into him without any warning, and Charlie arched back as he was suddenly filled. He wrapped his arms around Mee-Ro’s neck, holding him as he began to thrust. Sharp teeth buried into his shoulder, making Charlie scream. He released him a moment later, and Charlie’s body healed almost instantly, Mee-Ro licking up the little bit of blood that was left behind.

“You’re angry,” Charlie said, bucking his hips to meet his thrusts.

“Yes,” Mee-Ro snarled.

“And hurt,” Charlie continued.

“...Yes,” he admitted.

“Because you love him,” Charlie went on.

“YES! By the blood, I love him so much, I’m such a fool,” Mee-Ro cried. Charlie reached up, and held his face, brushing through his fur, soothing him as best he could as they continued to rut together.

“You aren’t a fool. You just need to be honest with him, before it’s too late,” Charlie said.

Mee-Ro buried his face against Charlie’s shoulder, and he could feel him shaking. He scratched his nails over his back, over his fur, smoothing it down, little moans escaping him as Mee-Ro’s motions became chaotic and desperate.

“Let it all out inside me,” Charlie said, nuzzling against him.

With a growl, Mee-Ro came, and Charlie held him through it, whispering sweet nothings. He pet him, and wiped the tears from his eyes as he started to pull back. Mee-Ro licked Charlie’s face, a soft, delicate purr escaping him.

“Thank you,” Mee-Ro said, pulling free from Charlie’s holes. He curled up around him, licking him over and over. 

“Feeling calm enough to talk now?” Charlie asked. He felt a small nod against him. 

“I have loved him for as long as I can remember, and I have been too much of a coward to say or do anything, and now I might lose him to a stranger,” he said.

“Do you want to tell him how you feel? It’s not too late. It’s only a first date after all,” Charlie reasoned.

“How do I tell him though?” he asked. “I’ve held it in so long...i don’t know what to say anymore,” he said, with a small, broken laugh.

“Well, I’m no expert, but you know him better than anyone. What does he like? You could do something romantic!” Charlie said, getting excited. “Like take him someplace special, or make him his favourite meal, or I dunno, but something!” 

“Hm, I know his favourite meal, but I also have little talent for cooking. Will you help me, Charlie?” he asked, turning big golden eyes on him. 

“Of course,” Charlie said. “Though I’m not sure how much help I’ll be, but you gave me access to a lot of knowledge so I’m sure we can figure it out together,” he said.

  
  


“Thank you,” Mee-Ro purred, licking him once more.

  
  


The rest of the morning was spent with them pouring over the pad looking for recipes. Mee-Ro got all the ingredients, and they set about prepping the dish. It was another fish like creature, and Charlie watched a million tutorials on how to prepare and cook it. Mee-Ro would sometimes break up the research by telling him stories from their youth, Gatz always getting into trouble because he would read people's thoughts and then say them, and Mee-Ro would swoop in to save him by threatening to bite everyone’s face off. At one point he had Charlie laughing so hard he was crying.

“Okay, where do you want to serve this meal by the way. We can do it here, or maybe you can have a picnic or something!” Charlie suggested.

“What does that word mean, the picky one?” Mee-Ro asked.

“Picnic? It’s a meal you eat on a blanket outside,” Charlie said. “But it can be inside too, just usually someplace nice, like a park or the beach or something,” he explained.

“I see! That’s not very private though, and Gatz always levitates,” Mee-Ro grumbled.

“True. We can just do it here though. Also do you want me out of the way?” he asked. “I know having a witness can be a bit unnerving, even if I’m not all that intimidating,” Charlie said, laughing.

“No, I would like for you to stay, so I don’t back down,” Mee-Ro said. “And for moral support,” he added.

“Okay, I can do that,” he agreed.

Mee-Ro sent a message to Gatz halfway through the day, and found out he also had to run to the office, so they put off making the food for a bit. They lounged together, and Charlie wondered - how did one know they were in love? He had never really been in love before, and while crushes were plenty in his youth, he had been so busy he had all but given up on dating. Space had been his one true love. Now he had complex feelings that he didn’t understand, for two beings who weren’t even human.

“Mee-Ro, how did you know you were in love?” he asked. “I hope that’s okay to ask,” he added.

“Oh, well, I realized one day, when I was sick and he made me this awful soup, that I would eat all the soup just because he made it for me. It meant so much to me, that he would try to do something like that, take the time, and energy to make and bring me soup. It was so silly. He could have bought some, but he had heard homemade soup was better, so he made me some. I ate the whole damn thing too, and my stomach was so angry -” he said laughing. “But I felt in that moment ‘ah, I would eat his terrible soup forever if we could always be together’,” he said.

“That’s so sweet!” Charlie squeaked, his voice cracking as he tried not to cry. Somehow that was the single most romantic thing he had ever heard in his life, and it was about awful soup.

“Have you ever been in love Charlie?” Mee-Ro asked.

Charlie felt himself blush, and he covered his cheeks with his hands.

“I...maybe? I’m not sure yet, it’s very complicated,” he said. Mee-Ro watched him for a moment, before nipping his nose.

“It’s alright not to know how you feel. Sometimes emotions are hard to understand,” he assured him. “Come, he will be back soon, and I told him there would be food - otherwise he will go to the cafeteria,” he grumbled.

“Then we better get cooking,” Charlie said, getting up and pushing away his complicated thoughts.

They worked together in the kitchen, chopping and cooking. Charlie made the sauce for the fish, while Mee-Ro baked it in the oven. They made a host of side dishes, some salads, and veggies, and some sort of noodle thing that Charlie was a little afraid to try because it kept moving. Soon they were done, and they set up a sort of picnic in the living area, moving the seats aside. They laid out a blanket, and Mee-Ro had gotten beautiful flowers that looked like twinkling stars. They set everything up, and adjusted the lights to create ambience. It looked perfect.

  
  


The door slid open, and Gatz was there. He paused, blinking for a moment before his colour changed from purple to a sweet, happy yellow.

_ “What is all this?” _ Gatz asked.

“It is a picky-nickle,” Mee-Ro said. 

“A picnic,” Charlie corrected.

“Yes, that. It is a custom from Charlie’s Earth,” Mee-Ro added.

_ “How exciting!”  _ Gatz said, coming to float by them. He got closer to the ground than usual, and it almost looked like he was sitting.

“How was your date?” Mee-Ro asked, and Charlie wanted to smack him.

“ _ Awful. I do not know what I was thinking,” _ Gatz said.

They made awkward small talk while Charlie brought out the food. Gatz lit up even more, his head sparkling with delight as he realized it was all his favourite foods.

_ “What a pleasant surprise! It is not my day of life. What is the occasion?”  _ Gatz asked.

This was the moment. Mee-Ro looked nervous, and Charlie put a hand on his paw for support. Mee-Ro cleared his throat, and looked at Gatz for the first time since he came through the door.

“Gatz, you and I have known each other for many years, and I have found over time that my feelings towards you have changed from friendship to something different. I realized today that I needed to tell you how I feel,” he said, pausing. He took a deep breath, and finally said the truth. “I love you. I do not know how to be without you, I miss you when you are gone, and I think of you all day. I do not wish to ever be separated from you, and I would ask, if your heart is the same, that you would consider bonding with me some day,” he said.

Holy shit, he did it! Charlie was so proud. He wanted to jump up and down, but Gatz needed to answer first. He was silent for a moment, his colours changing from yellow to pink, to yellow again.

_ “I thought you would never say it,” _ Gatz said.

“What?” Mee-Ro said.

_ “I have known, and have wanted to tell you, but I was worried you would be angry because i read your thoughts, and you hate when I do that, and so I remained silent, trying to push you through my actions to be honest with me,”  _ he said.  _ “Charlie for example - though i do not regret that at all. The date today. Always ordering your favourite food for lunch...I also love you,” _ Gatz said.

Good lord, his masters were adorable idiots. Charlie couldn’t stop smiling.

“All this time - you knew? I could have told you all this time?? Why are we both such fools?” Mee-Ro cried out, though he was laughing, and grinning from ear to ear.

_ “I would be honored to be bonded to you, however -”  _ Gatz went silent, and Charlie couldn’t hear him, and he wondered what that was about. Were they talking just the two of them? Should he leave?

“Charlie,” Mee-Ro said.

“Should I go for a bit?” he asked.

“No!” -  _ “No!”  _ they both shouted at the same time.

_ “I bought you as a slave, however, Mee-Ro and I both agree we would like to have you as ours. I will have the papers filed to release you from slavery. We would be honored if you would join us in our bond,”  _ Gatz said.

  
  


What? WHAT? Were they serious? They were going to free him, and they wanted to be with him, like as mates? His heart was leaping in his chest, He wasn’t sure what to say. He did care for them, and he wanted to be with them. It was so fast though.

“Perhaps you would like some time to think about how you feel?” Mee-Ro said. “Since emotions are rather complex, are they not?”

“Yeah. I- thank you? I’m not saying no, by the way, I just need some time to process this all,” he said, laughing. 

They set about eating their picnic, and Charlie couldn’t help wonder what it would mean for their dynamic. He kind of liked it, but just because he was free didn’t mean everything had to change, right?

“Um, if we all bond, how does that change the dynamic of our relationship?” Charlie asked, since they were all in the mood to be honest and open.

_ “It doesn’t change unless you want it to,” _ Gatz said.

“Okay, good. I like how it is. Can I still call you master? You both seem to like it, and I kind of enjoy it myself, if I’m being honest,” he said, blushing at the confession.

“I would accept nothing less,” Mee-Ro said, before cracking a grin. “I have heard there are some who have such a relationship without the bonds of slavery. I do not see why we cannot continue if it pleases us all,” he said.

Charlie nodded. He looked at them both, these strange beings who had become his world in such a short amount of time. He wanted to be with them, so much that it hurt. There was a small voice of fear in his mind saying they didn’t know each other enough, but then they weren’t getting bonded tomorrow either.

“Can I ask why you both want to bond with me?” he asked.

_ “You have been a support to us both, and you are sweet, and kind, and thoughtful, full of creativity and light,”  _ Gatz said.

“I don’t do nice things for people unless I like them,” Mee-Ro said. Gatz poked him with a tentacle so he continued. “You are charming, and gentle, and I feel as if you understand me. Very few people do. I would be a fool to let either of you go,” he huffed.

Charlie bit his lip. Those were both such sweet answers. He could admit to himself that the feeling he had for both of them was love. He loved the way Gatz changed colours based on his mood, and his strange way of saying things, and how kind he had been that first day together. He loved Mee-Ro’s gruff exterior and soft heart, and how thoughtful and kind he was. He loved how they felt together, not just physically, but emotionally as well. Charlie should have been terrified out of his mind, but he felt so safe with them. 

Fear could suck it.

“Yes,” he said. “I want to be bonded with you both,” he admitted. “I love you both, and I don’t even understand it all, and I’ll probably mess up, and -” he rambled. A tentacle came up to silence him.

“One day at a time, Charlie,” Mee-Ro said, licking his cheek. Gatz let out a small noise of delight.

_ “Yes, we will all make mistakes, but with patience and love we can work through it all,”  _ Gatz said.

  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie is living a happy life, even if things do get a bit complicated sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright my lovelies, thank you for coming on this ride with me. I am sad to say that for the moment this story is over. I don't know if I'll tell more stories with these three, but I do know that I'd certainly like to. I love this story, and its probably one of my favourites that I've written so far, even though it's on the shorter side compared to some of my other works.
> 
> Thank you all who have read, left kudos, commented and enjoyed this story. It means so much to me, and really helps to keep me motivated. 
> 
> PS. we finally get the oviposition in this chapter! wooh!

It had been two months since their picnic, and also their confessions, and Charlie was blissfully happy. He still greeted them when they got home, and sex was a regular occurance, and while he couldn’t quite explain what had changed, something had. Maybe it was the way they were all much more cuddly, and affectionate. Mee-Ro was the worst of them as far as casual displays of affection went, some part of him always touching one, if not both of them. Even now, he was napping, his head in Charlie’s lap.

Gatz was at the embassy, doing work. Charlie and Mee-Ro were hanging out, since he had a day off, although he had been working so hard lately that he ended up falling asleep the moment he sat still. Charlie smiled, petting his head as he read through some of the archives. He had found a great piece of fiction involving two warring races and star crossed lovers, who were literally being kept apart by a star going supernova. It was a delight, and the author had several stand alone novels, and two series that he was dying to read.

He jerked when the door slid open, waking Mee-Ro in the process. Gatz was there and he was all kinds of colours - Charlie wasn’t sure what that meant. It had never happened before.

_ “We have a problem,” _ Gatz said, and his voice sounded strange in Charlie’s head.

“What’s wrong? You smell...different, not bad, but different,” Mee-Ro said, sniffing the air.

_ “I appear to be in my reproductive cycle,” _Gatz said, his voice taking on a high breathy quality.

“Gatz! I can’t help you with that,” Mee-Ro cried out, panicking already.

“Why not? It’s just sex right?” Charlie said.

“He needs somewhere to lay his eggs. My species and his are actually notoriously incompatible when it comes to breeding. Our bodies tend to crush the eggs, and absorb them,” he said, grimacing.

Oh.

Well, there was a rather obvious answer right there between Charlie’s legs. After all, eggs were a thing his body once knew how to do...though they weren’t the kind Gatz was probably making. How bad could it be though? 

“I can probably take them,” Charlie said. “My body has room,” he told them. 

_ “Really? That would be wonderful! Mee-Mee can help fertilize them after!” _ Gatz cheered.

“Will you be alright?” Mee-Ro asked. “They’re rather large and increase in size over the two weeks it takes for the eggs to be ready,” he said.

“It’ll be fine,” Charlie said, hoping that was true.

“Fine, but we’re building a nest first,” Mee-Ro said. He dashed off, disappearing and reappearing as he teleported away, returning with tons of blankets and pillows, all of it smelling of them.Charlie buried his face in it, pleased by the scent. Mee-Ro carefully laid them out, making sure that it would cradle Charlie, and then had him lie down so he could fix any bumpy parts.

“There, how does that feel?” Mee-Ro asked after adjusting the same pillow for the fifth time.

“Like a hug that’s never ending, you can stop now,” Charlie told him, batting him away.

Gatz was floating, fidgeting, and turning horrendously pink, so much so that all the other colours had faded. Once Mee-Ro was done, he was on Charlie like his life depended on it. The long, oddly shaped tentacle was back, and this time there was no sucking on it. Gatz grabbed Charlie's legs, spread them apart, and then was pressing the large phallus ended tentacle into him.

“Oh! That’s so big,” Charlie moaned. His body was still so sensitive, forever changed by the serum, and so the intrusion, though large, was not unwelcome.

_ “I apologize for being so rushed, but it is painful to hold the eggs any longer,” _ Gatz said.

“Don’t worry, I’m fine. Pump me full of your eggs,” he said.

He wanted to take that back as he saw the body of the tentacle swell, the lump moving down towards his pussy. Oh fuck, it was going to be intense. He felt the egg passing through the opening of his pussy, and he groaned as the stretch became too much. He felt something wet being secreted from the outside of the tentacle, and then the egg began to slip inside, and Charlie whimpered at how good it suddenly felt. 

_ “My secretions should assist you. They relax the muscles, and create intense pleasure to ensure this is a good experience for you, _” Gatz said.

“Great - ” Charlie moaned, his cock already hard and aching. Mee-Ro, the sneaky bastard, started to lick his nipples, and that had Charlie clinging to the nest, as he tried to hold still for the eggs. 

He had one egg inside, and he could feel the weight of it, and it already felt like a lot. He felt the walls of his pussy spread again, and there was another egg, and oh god, it was like every nerve was alight with pleasure as the egg went inside. It was slow at first but then Gatz made a small noise, and they rushed out of him, and Charlie had to bite down on his arm to keep from screaming as he came, his cock spurting. He was so full, his stomach showing a tiny bulge, and he could feel the pressure of them inside his body.

Each movement had him shaking with pleasure, the eggs rubbing his sensitive insides. Charlie lay back on the nest, and Gatz was there, his tentacles tracing over his stomach. It was strange to think he was technically pregnant, but it surprisingly wasn’t upsetting. He felt good even, though that might have been the goo he had been plied with talking. Still, he rather liked that he had his mate’s offspring in him, or would once Mee-Ro fertilized them.

Mee-Ro was there, his cocks ready to take him. He thrust into Charlie’s pussy and ass, and he cried out as he felt the eggs shift. Fuck, it was so much. He could feel his cock pressing against an egg, each thrust making his insides quake with pleasure. He was cumming, over and over, his pussy spasming and his cock twitching as he continued to orgasm.

“Ah! Charlie, you’re holes are squeezing me so much,” Mee-Ro cried out, burying his head against Charlie’s neck. Charlie reached up to hold him, his legs wrapping around him to encourage him to move.

Mee-Ro was rutting into him, faster and faster, snarling as he climbed to the edge. Gatz was touching them both, and it pushed him over. Spurts of hot cum filled Charlie, coating the eggs, and his insides. He cried as he continued to climax, unable to stop, the pleasure so great he felt like he was disintegrating. He held onto them, trying to keep his head as his body shook with ecstasy.

When Mee-Ro pulled out, Gatz was right there, filling him with tentacles. He thrust into him, and Charlie almost wanted to beg them to stop, his body so sensitive that even the movement of the air in the room was driving him wild with desire. There was no stopping though, not until they were done. Gatz fucked Charlie, his tentacles never leaving his body, and Mee-Ro was back to licking and suckling at his nipples. Charlie was crying, tears streaming down his face, so overwhelmed by the pleasure.

Charlie’s stomach was expanding as they filled him with their cum, making him painfully round. He kept stroking his stomach, feeling the eggs shift within. He was covered in his own cum, and Mee-Ro was feeding it to him, letting Charlie suck the sweet mess off his tail. He really was addicted. He gasped as he felt something hard stretching his pussy open and he looked down to see Gatz was still there, a tentacle at work doing something.

_ “The plug will keep the eggs in until they are ready to hatch,” _ Gatz explained.

That was great and all, but Charlie was being held open, and it was making him feel like he had a thick cock inside him. Two weeks? He’d be lucky to make it two minutes.

“Is it done?” Mee-Ro asked, licking Charlie's skin.

_ “Yes, until they hatch,” _Gatz said.

  
  


Over the next two weeks, they all curled around him, sleeping in the nest. Gatz would take naps during the day in his tank so he could share the nest at night with them. They both had time off work, and so Charlie was waited on, not wanting for anything. Which was good because he was in a state of constant horniness. His cock was hard all day and night, dripping out on him. Gatz would often fuck his ass, while Mee-Ro would suck on his cock. It helped, but it never made it go away altogether. It was like an itch that could be scratched forever and still be itchy.

The eggs grew, and soon Charlie looked actually pregnant and not just bloated. It was uncomfortable being that big, but he couldn’t help but treasure the unique experience. His hands would travel over his bump, and sometimes he’d sing to the eggs. 

He spent most of his time sleeping, and it was during the night when they were all getting ready for ‘curl around Charlie time’, he felt his insides tremble. It was small at first and then larger and longer. He grabbed his bump, and let out a groan. It was kind of painful.

“I think they’re ready to come out,” Charlie said, gritting his teeth as he felt a pressure at the entrance to his pussy. The plug was breaking, and it let go, and moisture rushed out. Charlie gasped, and he felt an egg pressing to come out. It was so much bigger. How was he - lube. He needed lube.

“Mee-Ro can you grab the lube we save for the big toys?” he asked.

In a flash he was there with the lube, pouring it over Charlie’s pussy where the eggs were struggling to leave. It relaxed his muscles, and he felt one breaching, stretching him impossibly wide before sliding out with a slick pop, landing between his spread legs. He heard the shell cracking, but he had nine more eggs to get out.

He pushed down, feeling them move and shift, and they all felt enormous as they were worked out of him.

“Oh fuck, it’s so much,” Charlie whimpered.

_ “You can do it, Charlie! You’ve got two out already,” _Gatz said.

Charlie pushed and even though it hurt it also felt good, his insides squeezing down on them as he wiggled them out of his body. He was cumming again, his head thrown back as pleasure washed over him, three eggs popping out in succession. 

“Mastersss, it feels so good, like my pussy can’t stop cumming,” he cried.

  
  


Five more. He just needed five more. Four of them came out easily, but the last one was stuck.

“What do I do? It’s not coming out?” he wailed, his hips shaking, trying to wiggle it further down. He could feel the child inside the egg trying to break free, and that wasn’t on. Gatz slid two thin tentacles in and wrapped them around the egg, pulling out. It was the biggest one yet, and Charlie keened as it was pulled from him. He looked down, and all ten eggs were out, rocking as they tried to hatch.

Mee-Ro helped him sit up, and they watched as the eggs were chipped away, and a cute little something poked their head out, and he was met with four pairs of beautiful purple eyes, just like his own. The kid was a furry lit squid thing, and they were purple and pink, with white little whiskers just like Mee-Ro. 

All of the kids looked different, and Charlie found himself loving each and every one of them. One looked like Mee-Ro but with three tails, most took after Gatz and the last egg had twins that looked like Charlie, but with furry legs and a tail, and cute little face tentacles that wiggled when they smiled at him.

He didn’t know why he was crying, but they were all so beautiful, and he was so tired, and he just wanted to hug each of them, and love them forever.

“They’re perfect,” Charlie sobbed.

“Then why are you crying?” Mee-Ro asked, distressed by Charlie’s display of emotions. 

“Because I’m really happy, and humans do that sometimes,” he wailed. Gatz plopped the twins in his lap. They were small, but alert, and much stronger than a human child. They yawned and their tiny tentacles shivered. He cradled them in his arms, Gatz taking as many as he could hold, and Mee-Ro was busy cleaning two of them, getting the egg goo off.

“We have eleven children,” Charlie said, letting out a small, panicked laugh. He had no idea what to do with them.

_ “Yes, and isn’t it wonderful?” _ Gatz cooed.

It was. It didn’t matter how scared he was, he knew that he would figure it all out - that they would figure it out together. It was strange how much his life had changed, how much he had changed, and yet he couldn’t remember ever being happier. As he watched the little ones he had helped create, he couldn’t help but be amazed: by the vastness of space, the complexities of life, and the way his world could change in an instant.


End file.
